


Убить чёрного дракона

by Virginia_Tears



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Bromance, F/M, Family Drama, Incest, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Non-Consensual Touching, School, Single Parents, Teenagers, humanized characters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: AU, в которой драконы Дейенерис - её реальные дети, тройняшки Дрогон, Визерион и Рейгаль, выросшие без отца. Вот только повзрослевший Дрогон внезапно начинает испытывать влечение к Дейенерис как к женщине, что становится большой проблемой для всей семьи Таргариенов.





	1. Дрогон. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8655274

Мрачный как грозовое небо Дрогон кинул в чашку с дымящимся чаем уже четвёртый кубик сахара, и сидящий рядом Рейгаль с газетой в руках, заметив это, хмыкнул:

— А у тебя ничего не слипнется?

— Не слипнется, — огрызнулся Дрогон, добавляя пятый. Размешав, он опустошил чашку одним глотком, не боясь, что чай обожжёт глотку: отроду не пил ничего холоднее кипятка.

Вечер обещал быть чудесным: янтарное солнце катилось к горизонту и золотило лепестки пышных цветов в саду, а тёплый августовский ветерок приносил через распахнутое окно в кухню приятный сладкий аромат. Но Дрогон бесился с самого утра и за день совсем извёлся: он уже ненавидел предстоящий вечер в компании очередного маминого ухажёра, с «которым теперь точно всё серьёзно», и напряжённо думал, как его можно отвадить. Вряд ли провернуть это окажется сложнее, чем с предыдущими, подбадривал себя Дрогон: не нашлось ещё храбреца, готового стать отчимом троих адских близнецов Дейенерис Таргариен.

В столовой чем-то гремел Визерион, которому поручили подготовить посуду и приборы для ужина, напротив сидел с видом напыщенного аристократа и пялился в свою дурацкую газету прилизанный и отутюженный Рейгаль в белоснежной рубашке, и только Дрогон, который ещё ранним утром успел постричь лужайку, сходить в магазин за продуктами и отдраить несчастную столовую, сидел без дела, мучаясь беспокойными мыслями.

Когда он уже собрался подорваться и найти себе занятие, чтобы отвлечься, на лестнице послышались торопливые шажки, и появилась мама — с замысловатой причёской из белокурых кос, в лёгком платье из голубого шифона, которое, по мнению Дрогона, слишком уж оголяло её мягкие белые плечи, как всегда очаровательная и счастливая

— Ну, как вы тут, мальчики? — улыбнулась она и, подлетев к Дрогону с огромной хрустальной вазой под мышкой, поцеловала его в макушку. Дрогон смущенно поёжился, пробубнил, кивнув на вазу:

— Уронишь же.

— Нет, не уроню, — пропела Дейенерис и бухнула её на стол. — Схожу в сад, нарву лилий для букета. В столовой будут смотреться великолепно!

— Помочь тебе? — Дрогон заглянул матери в глаза — сердце его томительно сжалось: она была прекрасна, просто ослепительна.

— Да, ко… — начала Дейенерис, но, присмотревшись к нему, воскликнула: — А ты почему в майке сидишь? Я что, зря всё утро вам рубашки гладила? Марш наверх!

— Но мам…

— Иди давай, Джон приедет с минуты на минуту, а ты тут в таком виде, — возмущалась она.

Вновь помрачневший Дрогон подчинился — соскочил со стула и, громко топая босыми ногами, ушёл на второй этаж.

— Что это с ним? — недоумевая, спросила Дейенерис у хитро ухмыляющегося Рейгаля. Тот, загадочно поиграв бровями, ответил:

— Нервничает.

И заметил:

— Отлично выглядишь, мам.

— Спасибо, милый, — вновь заулыбалась Дейенерис и поправила идеально выглаженный воротничок его рубашки. — Загляни-ка в кладовку, поищи свечи. Устроим настоящий романтический ужин!

— Впятером? — невинно взмахнув ресницами, уточнил Рейгаль.

— Нет, конечно, — Дейенерис снова подхватила увесистую вазу и набрала в неё ледяной воды из-под крана. — Как только вы все познакомитесь с Джоном, то уйдёте к себе, займётесь чем-нибудь…

— Да-а, я знаю, чем займётся Дрогон, — обречённо вздохнул Рейгаль, складывая газету. — Истопчет все клумбы под окном твоей спальни.

— Значит, вам с Визи нужно постараться отвлечь его, — крикнула через плечо Дейенерис, уходя в приготовленную к ужину столовую, где вовсю хозяйничал третий близнец.

***

В общей комнате близнецов как всегда царил полнейший беспорядок, виновником большей части которого являлся Дрогон: если Визерион с Рейгалем ещё хоть как-то следили за своими вещами, стараясь ставить всё на места, то Дрогон подобными мелочами никогда не заморачивался — даже кровать не заправлял.

Он уселся на свою развороченную постель и хмуро уставился на висящую на дверце шкафа кипенно-белую рубашку. Мама решила, что повод достаточно серьёзен, чтобы все братья на пару часов из взъерошенных подростков превратились в ухоженных принцев. Но Дрогон, наклонившись в сторону, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и подумал, что со своими торчащими во все стороны смоляными волосами и косматыми бровями будет выглядеть как общипанная ворона в этой проклятой блузке.

Он ненавидел маминых мужиков. Ненавидел настолько, что умудрялся либо при первой встрече так испортить впечатление о себе, что те сами испарялись, либо мастерски очернить очередного Дон Жуана в глазах матери, отчего она сама решала прекратить едва начавшиеся отношения. В этот же раз дела обстояли по-иному: Дейенерис встречалась с неким Джоном Сноу уже два месяца и, видимо, стараясь уберечь кавалера от преждевременной и неминуемой атаки заранее враждебно настроенного сына, не спешила приводить его домой, предпочитая устраивать свидания на нейтральной территории.

И вот настал тот день, когда Джон Сноу удостоился чести познакомиться с её детьми. Удачливый ублюдок.

Дрогон проверил время на телефоне: оставалось от силы минут десять до прибытия гостя, если тот, конечно, достаточно пунктуален, чтобы заявиться вовремя. Кажется, всё-таки придётся облачиться в шёлковые доспехи.

Дрогон встал, стянул майку и надел выглаженную рубашку — тонкая ткань приятно холодила кожу, но отражение в зеркале удручало: Дрогон чувствовал себя максимально некомфортно.

Тут в дверь постучали, затем послышалось тихое: «Можно?», и вошла мама.

— Ох, — вздохнула она, едва увидев его. — Пожалуй, белый и правда не твой цвет.

— Настолько нелепо? — скис Дрогон.

— Нет-нет. Просто непривычно.

Дейенерис подошла вплотную и любовно огладила его дюжие плечи, смотря снизу-вверх: все близнецы выросли настоящими гигантами, но Дрогон даже на их фоне казался не по возрасту здоровенным. Она же рядом с ними тремя выглядела совсем крохой.

— У меня идея! — внезапно воскликнула Дейенерис. — Помнишь ту чёрную рубашку, в которой ты был на последнем спектакле? Может, наденешь её?

— Как скажешь, — согласно кивнул Дрогон и, с неохотой отойдя от матери, открыл шкаф — оттуда вывалился бесформенный комок измятой одежды.

Дейенерис ахнула:

— Какой ужас, Дрогон! Это всё нужно отнести в стирку!

Дрогон, проигнорировав возмущения, ногой отшвырнул одежду подальше и нырнул в шкаф на поиски рубашки. Удивительно, но та нашлась быстро — похожая на половую тряпку.

— Господи… — ворчала Дейенерис, осматривая одну из лучших рубашек в гардеробе сына. — Она хоть чистая?

Дрогон кивнул.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, успею погладить.

Они спустились в спальню Дейенерис, где та принялась торопливо орудовать утюгом, а Дрогон разлёгся на её широкой кровати, успев по пути скинуть ненавистную шёлковую сорочку, и вовсю наслаждался зрелищем: фасон лёгкого летнего платья обнажал не только руки, но и бо́льшую часть спины Дейенерис — Дрогон не мог отвести взгляд от движущихся под нежной кожей лопаток, выступающего атланта и едва заметного пушка на плечах. С недавних пор подобные картины были способны на пару мучительно долгих мгновений лишить его дыхания. Но, что хуже, братья на мамину красоту так остро никогда не реагировали.

«Наверное, я и правда дефектный», — сокрушался Дрогон, вспоминая давнюю шутку Визериона насчет его непохожести на остальных близнецов.

— Готово, — сообщила Дейенерис и продемонстрировала приведённую в порядок рубашку. — Надевай.

Чёрный и правда был Дрогону к лицу: сейчас, глядя в мамино огромное напольное зеркало, он себе нравился.

— Мой красавец, — довольно заключила та, любуясь им.

Её мягкая улыбка и неприкрытое обожание во взгляде больших светлых глаз творили с Дрогоном невообразимое: ему становилось жарко, тяжело дышать, а ещё начинало так томительно тянуть в груди, будто заполошно бьющееся сердце вот-вот норовило вырваться из клетки рёбер и упасть прямо Дейенерис в руки.

Дрогон боготворил мать. Все остальные женщины в сравнении с ней казались не отчётливее безжизненных теней и уж тем более никак его не привлекали — он не мог найти выход своим необъяснимым чувствам. Визерион и Рейгаль подобного никогда не испытывали — в этом Дрогон давно убедился — да и посоветовать ничего толком не могли. А Дейенерис воспринимала не способного прожить без неё ни секунды сына подозрительно спокойно, будто не замечала или отказывалась замечать его неестественное поведение и граничащую с одержимостью привязанность. В общем, к своим семнадцати годам Дрогон был близок к помешательству.

— Мам, зачем ты встречаешься с этим мужиком? — спросил он, положив свою ладошищу ей на плечо, и большим пальцем погладил выступающую ключичную косточку.

Дейенерис нахмурилась, с удивлением поглядев в его красновато-карие глаза.

— Хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь любил меня и поддерживал, — наконец ответила она.

— Но у тебя есть я! — ошеломлённо воскликнул Дрогон. — И Рейгаль с Визерионом. Мы все любим тебя.

— Конечно, дорогой, я знаю. Но мне нужен мужчина, понимаешь? — глаза Дейенерис светились лаской, но взгляд её искал понимания. И Дрогон понял, верно истолковав эти слова.

«Я тоже мужчина», — упрямо прозвучал внутренний голос в голове, но вслух он этого не сказал и, уже чувствуя поднимающуюся из живота горячую злобу, прошипел:

— И насколько у вас с ним всё серьёзно?

Дейенерис обречённо вздохнула, будто давно ждала этого вопроса.

— Для начала вам нужно с ним поз…

Трель дверного звонка молнией прошила мирную тишину дома.

— Ох, а вот и Джон.

Дейенерис мгновенно переменилась: она словно вытеснила все ненужные мысли из головы до более подходящего момента, отстранилась, поправила белокурые кудри, чуть подтянула сползшую с плеча лямку платья и, кивнув Дрогону со словами: «Идём!», уверенной походкой поспешила к двери.

Дрогон сжал кулаки до впившихся в ладони ногтей, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, которые, впрочем, успокоиться не помогли, и, ещё более хмурый и нервный, последовал за ней.

Визерион и Рейгаль первыми добрались до прихожей, но сами открывать дверь не стали — дождались Дейенерис, которая в туфлях на небольшом каблуке торопливо семенила по коридору.

— Как я выгляжу? — на ходу громким шёпотом спросила она у близнецов. Те хором отозвались:

— Сногсшибательно.

Она лучезарно улыбнулась им через плечо и с этой же ослепительной улыбкой распахнула дверь.

На пороге стоял невысокий темноволосый мужчина в строгом сером костюме и с огромным букетом синих роз в руках.

— О мой Бог, Джон! — воскликнула поражённая Дейенерис, неловко принимая гигантский свёрток. — Где ты достал такую прелесть?

Впрочем, ответа она дожидаться не стала — подхватив букет одной рукой, привстала на цыпочки и прижалась к пухлым губам этого Джона коротким поцелуем.

Стоящего рядом с братьями Дрогона вот-вот готово было стошнить от этой картины.

— Сделай лицо попроще, — негромко посоветовал бесстрастный Рейгаль, — у тебя морда и без того жуткая.

— Пасть закрой, — рыкнул Дрогон, сцепив пальцы в замок за спиной — от греха подальше.

— А чего не в белой рубашке? — полюбопытствовал у него невозмутимый Визерион. — Выпендриться решил?

— Кто бы говорил, белобрысый, — парировал Дрогон, насмешливо оглядывая высветленную шевелюру Визериона: недавно третьему близнецу захотелось перемен, и он отважился перекраситься в блондина — так долго, как в тот день, Дейенерис давно никого из них не отчитывала, но Визерион был своим преображением вполне доволен.

— Я тебе серьёзно говорю, придурок, — не унимался стоящий с другой стороны Рейгаль, — не надо портить маме вечер.

— Ой, а то что? — мгновенно взъярился Дрогон, оборачиваясь к брату. Золотисто-карие глаза Рейгаля светились холодным зеленоватым блеском, но ответил Дрогону не он.

— А то мы тебя потом отделаем, — нахально, но едва слышно отозвался Визерион.  
Дрогон бросил на него надменный взгляд.

— Да неужели? Кишка тонка, сосунки. Я сильнее вас двоих вместе взятых, и вы это прекрасно знаете.

Братья промолчали. Да и не было времени продолжать перепалку: Дейенерис и Джон уже успели обменяться приветствиями и направлялись к ним.

— Вот, мальчики, познакомьтесь, это Джон Сноу, — улыбаясь, представила она им своего прилизанного и противно смазливого, на взгляд Дрогона, кавалера.

Губы Джона Сноу едва дрогнули в тени улыбки. Он коротко обвёл изучающим взглядом всех парней и сухо произнёс:

— Очень приятно.

— Я Рейгаль, — подал голос первый близнец, следом за ним отозвался и Визерион. Дрогон же молчал, горящим чёрным взглядом буравя стоявшего перед собой относительно низкого, но статного и уверенного мужчину, и не размыкал плотно сжатых губ, чтобы не выдать на первых порах уже готовую сорваться с языка грубость.

Чуткая Дейенерис вовремя спохватилась и, бросив на Дрогона молящий взгляд, натянуто произнесла:

— А это Дрогон. Ну что ж, может, пройдём в столовую?


	2. Дрогон. 2

Первые десять минут за столом пролетели за бессмысленной болтовнёй о погоде, адских пробках в центре города и необычном цвете подаренных Джоном роз.

— Ничего фантастического: это простые белые розы, которые подержали в подкрашенной воде, — развеял тот всякие иллюзии, помогая снять с букета обёртку и поставить его в вазу. Поскольку на столе уже красовалось несколько крупных азиатских лилий* из сада, Дейенерис отнесла синие розы к себе в спальню.

Визериону, весь день помогавшему матери с готовкой, поручили принести первые блюда, и Рейгаль, Дрогон и Джон на какое-то время остались в столовой втроём.

Пока Рейгаль, то и дело посматривая в их сторону со страдальческим выражением на лице, зажигал свечи, Дрогон не стеснялся вовсю разглядывать посаженного во главе стола гостя, вернее, прямо-таки испепелял его взглядом.

Джон Сноу обладал приятной наружностью: его спокойные серые глаза говорил об уме и выдержке, прямая осанка — о железной дисциплине, а неторопливые движения — об уверенности в себе. Собранные в модный пучок на затылке темные волосы и аккуратная борода ему невероятно шли. Да, это не тупой качок с непроизносимым именем, которого Дрогон едва не избил до полусмерти за одну попытку пробраться в спальню Дейенерис, хотя та, кажется, вовсе не была против ночи в компании того бабуина (как же вовремя Дрогон тогда вернулся из школы!).

Но Джон Сноу держался спокойно, чинно и ничем не выдавал своего удивления таким пристальным вниманием. 

Рейгаль тяжко вздыхал, то и дело косясь на брата: попробуй разбери, когда тот решит пойти в атаку. Но, пока Дрогон молчал, всё было более-менее терпимо.

С возвращением Визериона и Дейенерис разговор возобновился, все принялись за еду.

— Как твоя семья, Джон? — спросила прямо-таки светящаяся изнутри Дейенерис, заботливо накладывая тому в тарелку салаты и закуски. Дрогон, сидевший от неё по правую руку, гневно давил вилкой креветки, превращая те в розовое месиво вперемешку с листьями шпината.

«Ещё с ложечки его кормить начни», — думал он, начиная злиться уже на мать.

— Все прекрасно, — сухо улыбнулся Джон, будто бы невзначай мазнув пальцами по её тоненькому запястью. — Отец с матерью теперь почти полностью полагаются на Робба, так что скоро он станет полноправным главой семейного бизнеса. В декабре жениться собрался.

— Неужели? — удивилась Дейенерис. — Хотела бы я познакомиться со счастливицей, которая заполучила такого красавчика.

— Санса в этом году заканчивает школу, — продолжал Джон, — но, видимо, понятия не имеет, чем хочет заниматься после. У неё в голове один Джоффри Ланнистер…

— Джоффри? — вклинился в разговор Рейгаль. — Он же с нами в одном классе.

— Рыжий жополиз, — с ухмылкой вставил Визерион, и все братья понимающе переглянулись.

— Мальчики, мы же за столом, — Дейенерис строго их оглядела.

— Так это чистая правда! — на полном серьёзе возразил Визерион. — Джоффри за оценку будет пресмыкаться перед кем угодно. А уж когда отвечает у доски, то даже на задних рядах слышно… — он не договорил и вместо этого высунул язык, изобразив очень неприличное действие с характерными звуками.

Дейенерис округлила глаза, Джон тихо засмеялся, и атмосфера за столом заметно разрядилась. Один Дрогон сидел такой же молчаливый и угрюмый.

— Арья всерьёз увлекалась фехтованием, а Бран вступил в клуб скалолазания. Мамино горе, — вздохнул Джон, и Дейенерис с понимающей улыбкой накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Нужно поощрять увлечения детей, — сказала она, и Джон, видимо, давно собиравшийся переменить тему, спросил, обращаясь уже к близнецам:

— А у вас, парни, есть какие-нибудь хобби? Выглядите очень спортивными.

Визерион перестал шумно жевать, Рейгаль оторвался от бессмысленного созерцания люстры, которая висела в столовой уже бог знает сколько, а Дрогон, таки проглотивший перемолотых креветок, недовольно оглянулся на мужчину.

— Нас во все школьные секции звали, — взял на себя бремя вещателя Визерион, — но там дико скучно: не наш уровень.

— Даже так? — Джон, пригубив вино, с интересом прищурился.

— Ага. Как-то раз на физре Дрогон сломал перекладину, пока подтягивался. Она просто его не выдержала. А в последний раз на баскетболе оторвал кольцо, когда закидывал мяч. Теперь его в спортзал пускать не хотят.

Дрогон о своих «подвигах» слушал с бесстрастным лицом, с самым скучающим видом хлебая апельсиновый сок, но не упустил возможности подколоть брата:

— Зато ты, как девка, после уроков часами торчишь в своём кулинарном клубе.

— Как девка, да? А кто тебе жрать готовит, пока мама на работе? — мгновенно ощетинился Визерион и показательно ткнул в его сторону вилкой. — На тебя же еды не запасёшься, всё как в чёрную дыру уходит. Если бы из нас троих я не научился готовить, ты бы давно подох.

Джон тихо засмеялся в кулак, Дейенерис с раздражением оглядывала своих детей, собираясь прочитать очередную проповедь о манерах, для которой было не время и не место, Рейгаль же мысленно готовился к худшему, а Дрогон с Визерионом едва сдерживались, чтобы не наброситься друг на друга.

— Вижу, с вами не соскучишься, — перестав смеяться, заметил Джон.

Дрогон, вмиг забывший о брате, резко к нему обернулся и угрожающе прошипел:

— Это уж точно.

Заглянув в его злые багровые глаза, мужчина помрачнел: видимо, понял, сколько проблем близнецы доставляют Дейенерис и вполне могут доставить ему, если он решит стать частью этой семьи.

Дейенерис положила руку Дрогону на плечо, стремясь осадить его, но тот и не думал униматься:

— У тебя никаких нервов не хватит, мужик. Поэтому доедай-ка свой сраный салат и вали из нашего дома.

Повисла гробовая тишина — отчётливо слышалось даже тиканье доживавших своё часов из прихожей и шум проезжающих где-то вдалеке машин.

Первой пришла в себя Дейенерис: она отложила приборы, промокнула губы салфеткой и убийственно спокойным тоном произнесла:

— Дрогон, вон из-за стола.

Дрогон сжал зубы, всмотрелся в её прекрасное белое лицо, сейчас напоминающее неживую гипсовую маску, с грохотом отодвинул стул, встал, и топая так, словно по дому внезапно решил прогуляться слон, молча вышел из столовой.

Ещё по пути на кухню он расслышал сказанное Джоном:

— Он всегда такой?

И ответное мамы:

— Бывало и хуже.

Стало тошно — от самого себя: в очередной раз расстроил маму, выставился идиотом перед братьями. Но Дрогон не мог по-другому: все Таргариены отличались взрывным нравом (даже Дейенерис не была исключением, если умудриться довести её до ручки), но у него, видимо, вместо крови по венам струился чистейший огонь, потому что от самоконтроля, выделенного всем близнецам при рождении, ему досталось аж целое ничего.

Оказавшись на кухне (не слишком далеко от столовой, но и не в непосредственной близости от остальных), Дрогон уселся на разделочный стол и тупо уставился в стену, на которой висели семейные фотографии: кухня всегда была сердцем этого дома, поэтому для обширного коллажа из снимков различной давности мама выбрала именно её. Вот на одной фотографии они все вчетвером купаются в реке — напоминание о чудесном лете в загородном домике, куда Дейенерис всегда возила близнецов на каникулах. На другой тринадцатилетние братья в скаутских галстуках салютуют в объектив — это один из любимейших маминых снимков. А в центре коллажа красовался её собственный портрет: в простеньком летнем сарафане Дейенерис, сидя рядом с клумбой, держит розовый саженец и улыбается так широко и тепло, что сейчас, глядя на неё, Дрогон чувствовал себя последней скотиной. Почему он не может быть нормальным сыном для Дейенерис, как Рейгаль и Визерион? Почему беспрерывно мучается запретными желаниями?

Он так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как в кухню вошёл Визерион.

— Так и знал, что ты тут киснешь, — вздохнул тот и подошёл к брату.

Дрогон лишь бросил на него короткий хмурый взгляд и отвернулся, демонстрируя, что не настроен на беседу.

— Меня отправили за горячим, но пара минут у нас есть, — наплюнув на его настроение, сказал Визерион и, не церемонясь схватил Дрогона под локоть, заставил его слезь со стола и увёл в дальний угол кухни, ближе к чёрному входу, где низким полушёпотом начал: — Ты можешь хоть раз не быть полным козлом?

Дрогон неопределённо фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, а сам, уловив возобновившийся разговор в столовой, всё вытягивал шею и прислушивался, пытаясь узнать, о чём остальные там болтали. Когда раздался мамин звонкий смех, ему стоило большого труда не сорваться с места и ринуться в столовую, чтобы выбить зубы «источнику» её веселья. Но Визерион стоял перед ним решительный и откровенно злой, поэтому Дрогон с неохотой переключил на брата внимание, вновь замечая, что со светлыми волосами тот походил на маму больше, чем они с Рейгалем, хотя лица у всех троих были совершенно одинаковые.

— Ещё скажи, что тебе нравится этот коротышка, — с презрением бросил он.

Визерион со страдальческим стоном приложил ладонь ко лбу.

— Главное, что он нравится маме, — протянул он голосом человека, вконец замученного упрямством собеседника. — Разве тебя не волнует её счастье?

— Конечно, волнует! — рыкнул Дрогон, бахнув кулаком по стене — благо, та была каменная, поэтому грохота почти не послышалось. — Но она счастлива и без всяких чужаков!

Из столовой доносились оживлённые голоса, звон посуды и, кажется, тихая инструментальная музыка (возможно, Дейенерис включила одну из своих любимых пластинок), а они с Визерионом стояли друг напротив друга в полумраке кухни в напряжённом молчании, обмениваясь плотоядными взглядами. Дрогон видел, что брат прекрасно знал о его непростительных чувствах к матери, впрочем, как и Рейгаль, но точно так же понятия не имел, что с ними делать. Наверное, поэтому Визерион использовал самый действенный, и в то же время наиболее болезненный приём, который безотказно работал во всех спорах с Дрогоном:

— Хочешь, чтобы мама снова из-за тебя плакала? — вкрадчиво и нарочито медленно произнёс он, наклонившись к Дрогону ещё ближе, едва не шепча ему в ухо.

Дрогон опешил, отступил на шаг, вжимаясь лопатками в холодную стену, а взгляд его расширившихся багряных глаз пропал в пустоте — в прошлом, за которое он, возможно, никогда не перестанет себя проклинать: ещё каких-то три года назад несусветная дурь в башке гнала его на улицы, прочь из-под крыла Дейенерис, не отпускавшей детей от себя ни на шаг. Её гиперопека душила Дрогона: ему хотелось чаще гулять по городу, а не только на виду у матери и не дальше соседней улицы, потому что привычные игры с братьями и домашний быт быстро наскучили; более того, он всегда был драчливым, невероятно задиристым мальчишкой, и мечтал найти соперника по силе, который не стал бы в страхе улепётывать, едва завидев огненный взгляд из-под смоляной чёлки. И слишком поздно Дрогон понял, что такое поведение Дейенерис являлась естественным проявлением её желания сохранить семью: кроме детей у неё не было никого во всём мире.

Но до этого Дрогон неделями не появлялся ни дома, ни в школе, шлялся по подворотням, спал в ночлежках, вступал в уличные банды, дрался, воровал и мародёрствовал. Когда однажды братья всё-таки выловили его и сообщили, в надежде вразумить, что в первую ночь после его исчезновения Дейенерис просидела на крыльце до самого утра, не сводя глаз с калитки, и никакие уговоры Визериона и Рейгаля не заставили её зайти в дом, к нему начало приходить осознание своего свинского поведения. Боль матери, о которой он даже не задумывался, и один вид её заплаканного лица, вмиг вырисовывавшийся в сознании, словно отрезвили: в ту ночь Дрогон вернулся домой.

Он крался по собственному двору, словно вор, и вошёл через черный ход на кухне, ключ от которого на всякий случай хранился в поддоне уличного цветочного горшка. Братья очевидно, уже спали, а в кухне не горел свет, поэтому Дрогон понадеялся незамеченным пробраться в комнату и просто лечь в кровать. Но неожиданно наткнулся на закутанную в плед растрёпанную Дейенерис, задремавшую в старом плетёном кресле в углу. Она выглядела такой измученной, осунувшейся и похудевшей, что сердце Дрогона будто сжало раскалёнными клещами. Подойдя ближе, он рассмотрел и её слипшиеся от слёз ресницы, и тёмные круги под глазами, и страдальчески искривлённую линию рта, который, как Дрогон полагал, был создан только для улыбок.

Каким-то необъяснимым образом Дейенерис почувствовала его присутствие и резко проснулась, впиваясь в сына отчаянным, полным боли и облегчения взглядом.

— Дрогон! — только и смогла вымолвить она, прежде чем кинулась ему на шею, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.

В ту ночь они впервые со времен детства близнецов легли спать вместе: Дейенерис просто не могла отпустить сына от себя — настолько боялась потерять его снова, а тот, не зная, как её успокоить, просто сжимал такое неожиданно хрупкое и маленькое тельце мамы в нежных объятиях, пока та не успокоилась, не переставая сжимать в свих кулачках его провонявшую потом и смрадом бомжачьих ночлежек рваную футболку. Правда, на следующий день Дейенерис не сказала своему блудному сыну ни слова, давая понять, насколько его поведение её обидело, но Дрогон принял такое отношение как должное, сознавая серьёзность содеянного, а вечером вновь напросился лечь с ней вместе, аргументируя это желанием успокоить свою бедную маму.

И Дрогон действительно переменился: стал покладистее, заботливее, внимательнее к матери и братьям, потерял всякий интерес к бродячей жизни. А заодно обрёл глубокую, не понятную Рейгалю и Визериону связь с Дейенерис, словно пережитая разлука связала их особенными, полными трепетной нежности друг к другу узами. Теперь уже Дрогон вился вокруг неё хвостом, стремясь поддержать, защитить и радовать по мере своих возможностей, а та ещё больше прикипела к сыну, которого незаслуженно потеряла и обрела вновь.

Дрогон стал главным помощником Дейенерис по хозяйству: вместе с ней ухаживал за садом, где за день мог перекопать все клумбы, заменял поломанные краны, пускай в процессе и промокал до нитки, чинил поломанные стулья, на которых сам же и качался, по те не разваливались, чаще Рейгаля с Визерионом ездил с матерью по магазинам да и прочие мелкие поручения выполнял незамедлительно, бросая все свои дела.

Пара ночей, проведённых вместе, переросли в привычку: вечера Дрогон специально старался освободить по максимуму, чтобы у Дейенерис не было предлога выгнать его из своей спальни. А уж уговаривать её он научился мастерски… И такой порядок вещей сложился сам собой — никто в их семье не упоминал, что матери, вообще-то, не спят со своими взрослыми сыновьями в одной постели с тех пор, как тем исполнялось четыре. И близнецы, и сама Дейенерис, просто приняли этот факт как часть своей ежедневной рутины: доделав домашку, Дрогон мчался на первый этаж, на ходу раздеваясь до трусов, уже в маминой спальне переодевался в пижамные штаны и реже — в рубашку, а Визерион, главный полуночник в их семье, давно облюбовавший его пустующую большую часть времени кровать, разваливался на ней, словно полноправный хозяин, и не стеснялся крошить чипсами и прочей дрянью во время чтения или игры в приставку.

И вот теперь, когда всё наладилось, этот подлец-Визерион напомнил Дрогону о том периоде, когда жизнь всей семьи Таргариенов встала с ног на голову по вине последнего. Не то чтобы Дрогон жалел, что всё так обернулось, но воспоминание о маминых слезах каждый раз выбивало его из колеи.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю её больше всего на свете, — наконец прокаркал он, откинув назад уже гудящую голову и стукнувшись затылком о стену.

— Да знаю, конечно, — вздохнул Визерион, уперев кулаки в бока. По пришибленному виду брата он понял, что мусолить тут пока больше нечего. — Извиняться не планируешь, да? — на всякий случай уточнил он и, дождавшись отрицательного ответа, просто посоветовал: — Тогда сиди тут, пока он не уйдёт. Вряд ли этот Джон Сноу останется на десерт.

Визерион вынул из духовки противень с запечённой бараниной — любимым блюдом близнецов — и, удерживая его обеими руками, вернулся в столовую.

Дрогон, вновь оставшийся в одиночестве в полутёмной кухне, где тёплые августовские сумерки сгущали тени, превращая их в пугающие сюрреалистичные силуэты, хороводами скачущие по стенам, почувствовал непреодолимое желание залить своё поганое настроение алкоголем: для вечера специально было куплено несколько бутылок вина, но открыли пока что только одну. Дрогон знал, где стояли остальные — слушая далёкий хрустальный смех Дейенерис, он исчез в темноте дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Азиатские лилии — неприхотливые сорта лилий, которые могут цвести даже в августе


	3. Дрогон. 3

Не то чтобы Дрогон не умел пить, но после двух бутылок хорошего вина его конкретно развезло. И хотя на душе легче не стало, туман в голове настойчиво вытеснял последние связные мысли, а оставшиеся скручивал в спирали нелогичных рассуждений и путанных образов. Например, Дрогон решил, что спальня Дейенерис — наилучшее место, чтобы набухаться, поэтому сейчас лежал на её огромной кровати, присосавшись к уже почти пустой бутылке, и с ненавистью разглядывал синие розы на прикроватном столике. Их холодная искусственная синева раздражала настолько, что рука так и тянулась скинуть вазу на пол, но, если Джон Сноу стремился произвести впечатление, ему это удалось.

— Это просто цветы, — вслух для самого себя прохрипел Дрогон.

Но все же женщины любят цветы, да? А тут синие розы, которых и в природе-то не существует…

— Это просто цветы, блядь! — рыкнул он снова и залпом допил остатки вина — то теплом прокатилось по пищеводу, согревая пустой желудок: из-за своей выходки Дрогон так и не поужинал как следует, но прикасаться к приготовленным для трапезы с маминым парнем блюдам не было никакого желания. Видимо, поэтому его так быстро сморило — Дрогон задремал, обняв бутылку и шумно сопя.

Проснулся он от невообразимо ласковых прикосновений тёплых рук: кто-то гладил его по голове.

— Просыпайся, мальчик мой, — послышалось затем как сквозь вату, и Дрогон разлепил зудящие веки, фокусируя взгляд на плохо различимом в полутьме спальни силуэте Дейенерис, которая, присев на краю кровати, с беспокойством всматривалась в его лицо.

— Ма-а-ам… — только и простонал он, не способный и головы от подушки оторвать: та напоминала тяжеленный булыжник, тянущий обратно в пучину пьяного дурмана.

Дейенерис, убрав пару выбившихся из причёски белоснежных прядей за ухо, обеспокоенно нахмурилась, а в её взгляде проскользнула жалость, хотя, по сути, сейчас следовало бы злиться: мало того, что Дрогон испортил весь вечер, так ещё и напился прямо в её спальне. Но она продолжала ласкать его успокаивающе, неторопливо, отчего Дрогон почти соблазнился желанием отключиться опять, но всё-таки заставил себя произнести:

— Прости.

Рука Дейенерис замерла на его пылающей шее, и сам Дрогон застыл, не сводя с неё размытого взгляда.

— Я рада, что ты понимаешь, как провинился, — наконец отозвалась Дейенерис и со вздохом отняла у него пустую бутылку. Поболтав ею в воздухе и поняв, что сын выпил всё вино, она поставила бутылку на прикроватный столик рядом с вазой, тяжело вздохнула и добавила: — Джон ушёл.

Дрогон промолчал, не разобрав, был ли в этой фразе какой-то упрёк. Наверное, был. Но его нисколько не волновали оскорблённые чувства напыщенного коротышки, который умудрился залезть Дейенерис по юбку — своей обиды хватало.

Дрогон зашевелился, неловко путаясь в сбившемся покрывале, подполз к матери поближе и прижался горячим лбом к её бедру, чувствуя через тонкий полупрозрачный шифон мягкую тёплую кожу. А хотелось вжаться в Дейенерис всем телом, хотелось обхватить её обеими руками и никому не отдавать…

— Почему ты так себя ведёшь, Дрогон? — с горечью спросила Дейенерис, запустив ладонь в его спутанные чёрные волосы.

Дрогон, будто бы невзначай положив ладонь ей на колено и сжав его, прорычал:

— Я ненавижу всех, с кем ты трахаешься.

Наверное, из-за того, что алкоголь развязывал язык и с напором штурмующего крепость воина сбивал замок с насквозь проржавевшей клетки самоконтроля, сказать это оказалось так легко: Дрогон словно облегчил часть своей ноши, признавшись в ежедневно по капле отравляющих его чувствах — в ревности и исступленной злобе.

— Но почему? — осторожно спросила Дейенерис, очевидно, напрягшись из-за резкой формулировки его ответа. К тому же, она всегда была против брани.

Дрогон издал страдальческий смешок: неужели это настолько сложно понять?

Он резко сел — в глазах тут же потемнело, а в голове больно запульсировало. Дейенерис, испугавшись, что ему стало дурно, схватила сына за плечи, не давая рухнуть на пол, и тот, воспользовавшись моментом, прильнул к ней всем телом, обхватывая обеими руками за талию и зарываясь носом в одуряюще пахнущие серебристые волосы.

Он весь — кости да мускулы: жёсткий, твёрдый, смуглый и большой; она — мягкая, податливая, белокожая и такая крохотная, что того и гляди — раздавит. Но эти объятия были бережные. И самое приятное них — то, как Дрогон чувствовал её прижатую к нему небольшую, но абсолютно восхитительную грудь — две нежные округлости, сокрытые лишь за тканью платья (фасон не предполагал ношение бюстгальтера). С недавних пор почти каждую проведённую вдвоём ночь, дожидаясь, пока Дейенерис заснёт, Дрогон старался лечь к ней настолько близко, чтобы своим телом прочувствовать каждый изгиб её, отчего наутро, бывало, просыпался с болезненной эрекцией и в одиночестве: глупо было бы считать, что мать не замечала этого. О том, что Дрогон после делал в её ванной, и говорить не стоило — он мог застрять там на час, если не больше, пытаясь справиться со своим возбуждением. Вот и сейчас проклятое тело, в придачу отравленное алкоголем, вновь предавало его: в паху потяжелело, дыхание сбилось, и руки на талии матери непроизвольно сжались сильнее.

Дейенерис, неверно истолковав его состояние и испугавшись, воскликнула:

— Дрогон, тебе плохо?!

Заглянув в большие беспокойные глаза напротив, он усмехнулся, прогудев: «Хочешь знать почему, да?», медленно наклонился и, недолго думая, впился в её чуть приоткрытые розовые губы жадным кусающим поцелуем.

Дейенерис замерла, застыла, вцепившись его плечи, очевидно, не веря в происходящее, и Дрогон, не встретив сопротивления, осмелился углубить поцелуй и вжать её в себя сильнее.

Как же долго он об этом мечтал! Никакие фантазии не могли сравниться с реальностью: поцелуй с такой потрясающей женщиной разжигал адский пожар внутри, и плевать, что она была его матерью — их отношения давно вышли за рамки отношений родителя и ребёнка.

Определённо, это — самый незабываемый поцелуй в его жизни, пускай Дейенерис на него никак не реагировала.

Вот только когда Дрогон наконец отстранился, тяжело дыша, пьяно глядя из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки, но абсолютно точно намереваясь продолжить, Дейенерис, придя в себя, со всей силы влепила ему звонкую пощёчину. А затем ещё одну — другой рукой.

Проморгавшись, Дрогон сжал словно горящие после поцелуя губы в полоску, дотронулся до полыхающих после её ударов щёк и посмотрел на мать — по выражению её мертвенно-бледного лица он понял, что Дейенерис в ужасе.

— Мам? — тихо позвал он, начиная осознавать, что только что сделал: Дейенерис едва ли не трясло, её руки сжимались и разжимались в кулаки, будто собирались отвесить ещё парочку пощёчин, а на скулах алел нездоровый румянец. И дышала она так загнанно, будто оказалась выброшенной в открытый космос — совладать с собой стоило ей неимоверных усилий.

— Дрогон, сегодня ты спишь в своей комнате, — прошелестела она спустя пару мгновений влажными припухшими губами, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

Дрогон, нахмурился: он-то, всё ещё плохо соображая, наивно надеялся на более интересное продолжение вечера.

Дейенерис, поняв, что просто так уходить он не собирается, сделала глубокий вдох и срывающимся голосом выкрикнула:

— Убирайся! Сейчас же!

После такого иных вариантов не оставалось — Дрогон сполз с кровати, собрал пустые бутылки из-под вина и, шатаясь, поплёлся к двери. Оглянувшись напоследок, он ещё раз всмотрелся в неподвижную фигуру матери, плохо различимую в полутьме, но, почувствовав необъяснимую горечь и холод, заворочавшийся в животе, немедленно вывалился из спальни.

В коридоре ярко горел свет, из кухни доносились голоса переговаривающихся братьев, звон посуды и плеск льющейся воды, и Дрогону показалось, что он попал в другой мир — привычный, предсказуемый, безопасный.

Он выкинул бутылки в мусорное ведро и, стараясь ступать бесшумно, ушёл на второй этаж, где мешком свалился на кровать и спрятал раскрасневшееся лицо в подушке: хотелось побыть одному.

Он поцеловал собственную мать так, что об истинной природе его привязанности у той не должно было остаться никаких сомнений, и, как ни странно, не сожалел о случившемся. Но червячок страха, заползший в самое сердце, так и нашёптывал: «Неужели она теперь меня возненавидит и больше никогда не даст приблизится к себе? А если расскажет Рейгалю с Визерионом? А вдруг выгонит из дома?»

Эти мысли отравляли, причиняли практически физическую боль, и Дрогон застонал, стискивая в пальцах одеяло.

Что теперь со всем этим делать?

Он не заметил, как задремал, а проснулся, только когда братья зашли в комнату и включили свет.

— О, Дрогон, а ты чего спишь тут? — удивился Рейгаль, переодеваясь в домашние штаны и футболку с говорящей надписью «Fuck you».

Дрогон не ответил — только подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь калачиком.

Братья обескураженно переглянулись: в обычной ситуации Дрогон послал бы их к чёрту, что сигнализировало бы лишь о паршивом настроении, и его молчание настораживало.

— С мамой поругался? — догадался уже запрыгнувший в пижаму Визерион. — Чувак, ты сам виноват.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Дрогон, сверкнув на него злым взглядом: Визерион никогда не стеснялся говорить всё, что приходило на ум, и временами его прямолинейность задевала за живое.

— Отстань от него, видишь же — она его выгнала, — шепнул Рейгаль брату. Тот посмотрел на молча страдающего Дрогона уже с жалостью. А затем неожиданно хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Бедненький наш братец, ты же так отвык спать один, — приговаривая нарочито сюсюкающим голосом, он принялся придвигать свою кровать к кровати Дрогона, и добавил, обращаясь уже к Рейгалю: — Чего стоишь, давай толкай вторую.

— Вы чё делаете? — просипел ошарашенный Дрогон, наблюдая за тем, как братья, придвинув свои кровати по обеим сторонам от его, легли рядом, обнимая в четыре руки.

— Сеанс обнимашкотерапии для брошенных обиженных говнюков, — захихикал Визерион ему в затылок, пристраиваясь со спины. — Согласен, довольно по-гейски, но чего только не сделаешь для родного брата. Рейгаль, выключи свет, будь добр.

Выполнив просьбу, Рейгаль вернулся на получившуюся огромную кровать и с самым невозмутимым лицом улёгся перед потерявшим дар речи Дрогоном, накрывая их всех двумя одеялами.

— Спи, хватит вертеть шарами, — сказал он ему и закрыл глаза.

Визерион сзади тоже промурлыкал полусонное «Спокойной ночи», и Дрогон, зажатый между ними двумя, ощутил небывалую любовь к братьям: они поняли его боль и не бросили, решив помочь неожиданным, но чертовски действенным способом — стало чуточку легче.

Дрогон заснул, слушая их общее дыхание — такое синхронное, что его можно было бы принять за дыхание одного человека.

***

Проснулся он с восходом солнца: привык вставать вместе с матерью, которая всегда поднималась не свет ни заря, чтобы собраться на работу. Рейгаль и Визерион ещё спали. За ночь одеяла сбились, а с Рейгаля и вовсе сползли, поэтому он жался к Дрогону всем телом, ткнувшись холодным носом ему в шею и забавно хмурясь. Визерион, наоборот, оказался погребён под двумя одеялами и повыпрастывал из-под них ноги-руки наподобие звёздочки.

Дрогон осторожно сел, стараясь не разбудить братьев, укрыл Рейгаля, стащив с Визериона лишнее одеяло, и слез с импровизированного совместного ложа.

За ночь, проведённую между этими двумя, он весь сопрел и первым делом решил сходить в душ, но вспомнил, что практически все его банные принадлежности остались в маминой ванной на первом этаже. Конечно, Дрогон мог бы разок попользоваться вещами братьев, но любая возможность увидеть Дейенерис до их пробуждения отметала остальные разумные варианты, и вот он уже спускался по лестнице, внимательно вслушиваясь в утреннюю тишину, пытаясь таким образом узнать, встала ли мать и чем она сейчас занимается.

Солнце только поднялось из-за кромки горизонта, но уже заливало дом мягким розовым светом, вселяя надежду на ещё один приятный день перед началом учебного года. Думая об этом, Дрогон вспомнил, что до конца летних каникул осталось всего три дня — в понедельник пора в школу.

На кухонном столе заряжался мамин смартфон, но самой её не было, что означало: она как раз принимает душ. Дрогон постоял на кухне, раздумывая, как поступить, и решил пойти проверить.

Он столкнулся с ней, стоило только встать перед дверью в ванную: та распахнулась, и вышла Дейенерис, промакивая влажные волосы полотенцем, а свободной рукой придерживая второе, обвязанное вокруг груди и едва доходящее ей до середины бедра. Увидев сына, она замерла.

— Доброе утро, — гаркнул Дрогон, не имея ни малейшего представления, как себя вести.

Дейенерис смущённо поправила полотенце на себе, прикрывая вторым голые плечи, и так же растерянно отозвалась:

— Доброе. Ты в душ?

Не в силах отвести от неё взгляд, в мелочах вспоминая вчерашний поцелуй, Дрогон заторможено кивнул, и она немедленно отступила в сторону, давая ему пройти, а затем мелкими шажками засеменила в спальню.

Дрогон захлопнул дверь, запирая себя в прогретом, полном влажного пара небольшом помещении и, будто астматик во время приступа, урывками глотая вязкий тяжёлый воздух: пахло маминым шампунем и ею самой — пряно, дразняще. Рука по обыкновению сама потянулась к ещё сырой мочалке, и Дрогон не отказал себе в удовольствии прижать эту вещицу, которой, возможно, ещё пару минут назад Дейенерис водила по своему телу, к лицу, представляя свои руки на её спине, бёдрах, животе…

В результате следующие полчаса он простоял под струями кипятка, пытаясь справиться со стояком и мучаясь фантазиями об ином развитии вчерашних событий.

Сменную одежду Дрогон не захватил, поэтому пришлось натягивать халат, который он просто ненавидел: тот был махровый и плотный, а в придачу ещё и коротковат — едва прикрывал колени.

В запотевшем зеркале Дрогон нашёл своё хмурое тёмное лицо с горящими багровыми глазами и отвернулся, предпочитая не думать, каково будет матери смотреть на него: Дрогон намеревался поговорить с ней.

Дейенерис обнаружилась на кухне: стояла у плиты, что-то готовя, уже облачённая в строгую серую юбку-карандаш и белоснежную блузку. При этом свои серебрящиеся в бледных лучах заспанного солнца волосы ещё не уложила, и Дрогон подметил, что сегодня она оделась слишком поспешно, потому что завтрак обычно готовила в домашнем халате, а красилась и наряжалась потом, перед самым выходом.

— Мам, нам надо поговорить, — вкрадчиво произнёс он, наплюнув на расшаркивания.

— Ах, Дрогон, ты же вчера не поужинал, да? Сядь пока подожди, омлет скоро будет готов, — протараторила она, будто вовсе не услышав его.

Дрогон шумно засопел, чувствуя, как срывает последние тормоза: он не собирался делать вид, будто ничего не произошло, и желание Дейенерис замять ситуацию чертовски злило.

Дрогон преодолел расстояние между ними в несколько широких шагов и сцапал не успевшую опомниться Дейенерис обеими руками, прижимая к себе спиной и не давая вырваться.

Сразу поняв, что так просто он не отпустит, та замерла как вкопанная и холодно проговорила:

— Сын, прекрати немедленно.

— Ни за что, мамочка, — ухмыльнулся Дрогон, потеревшись носом у неё за ухом, словно огромный кот, — ты всё поняла ещё вчера.

Дейенерис странно всхлипнула, вновь задёргалась в его хватке, и всполошившийся Дрогон жарко зашептал, крепче сжимая руки на её животе:

— Стой, стой, подожди, послушай меня. Я давно хотел этого, каждый раз, чёрт подери, представлял, когда лежал рядом в одной с тобой кровати, а ты делала вид, что не замечаешь… Но ты же всё видишь, да? Видишь, как я смотрю на тебя, пока ты переодеваешься, пока ты спишь, пока кокетничаешь со своими ебарями… Я с ума схожу уже который месяц и не думаю, что смогу и дальше притворяться. Вчера я поцеловал тебя, потому что хотел этого, а не потому, что вино расквасило мне мозги. И, да, я собираюсь поцеловать тебя снова, прямо сейчас…

Дейенерис захныкала что-то вроде: «Дрогон, не надо… Ты не можешь, пожалуйста, прекрати…», но тот, резко развернув её лицом к себе и заглянув в её испуганные влажные глаза, продолжил:

— Ты можешь закричать и позвать Рейгаля с Визерионом — те мигом всё поймут, отмудохают меня, и тогда, возможно, я успокоюсь на какое-то время. Но только знай, что, если ты этого не сделаешь, я решу, что ты тоже меня хочешь.

— Да как ты можешь так думать?! — возмутилась Дейенерис, забарабанив дрожащими кулачками по его плечам. — Я твоя мать!

— Я знаю, мамочка, знаю, моя любимая, — проурчал Дрогон с шалой полубезумной улыбкой, уже прижимаясь губами к её губам.

В этот раз он не был пьян и твёрдо намеревался урвать своё: лапал её чудные округлые бёдра и ягодицы, затянутые в облегающую юбку, другой ладонью проскользнул под полы блузки и залез пальцами в чашечку лифчика, сжимая мягкую грудь, а ногу протолкнул между дрожащих, сведённых вместе коленей, отчего проклятая юбка собралась складками и задралась, открывая взгляду кромку тонких чулок…

Дейенерис, кажется, была готова упасть в обморок: она так тряслась и надрывно стонала, не зная, как уйти от этих варварских прикосновений, что, стоило Дрогону наконец перестать терзать её тело и губы, чуть не рухнула на пол — он вовремя подхватил её и помог присесть на стул.

Они оба тяжело дышали, хватая ртами воздух, и, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга, будто боясь выпустить из поля зрения.

Дейенерис закусила красные губы, дёрнула юбку вниз, закрывая ноги, непослушными пальцами пыталась поправить перекрученную блузку, но всё без толку — в любом случае не смогла бы привести себя в порядок после подобного.

Дрогон сыто облизывался, наблюдая за ней. Но, почуяв запах гари, оглянулся и заметил:

— Твой омлет сгорел.

Дейенерис фыркнула, встала на нетвердые ноги, выключила плиту и бросила дымящуюся сковородку со скукожившимся омлетом в раковину. Она снова судорожно вздохнула и, развернувшись, вышла из кухни, закрыв лицо руками.

Дрогону показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет.


	4. Дрогон. 4

Дверь спальни захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, стоило Дрогону выпрыгнуть в коридор вдогонку за Дейенерис. Тут же послышался хруст ключа в замочной скважине, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как припасть ухом к двери и вслушаться. Но там было странно тихо. Это тревожило.

— Мам? — позвал Дрогон и тихонько постучал.

Никакого ответа.

— Мам! — позвал он громче, на этот раз ударив по дереву кулаком.

Из глубины комнаты донеслось:

— Угомонись, Дрогон. Оставь меня.

— Я не уйду, пока не поверю, что ты в порядке, — упрямился тот, уже мечтая стиснуть металлическую ручку в кулаке и выдрать её с мясом. Вот только тогда пришлось бы смотреть в глаза матери и что-то говорить, а у Дрогона не было слов: недавний запал пропал, жаркая волна неудержимого желания отхлынула, оставив его разгребать то, что он с такой лёгкостью и безрассудством наворотил. С другой стороны, дальше тянуть было некуда — инцидент на кухне так или иначе произошёл бы, потому что, чего уж таить, большим самообладанием Дрогон никогда не отличался.

Дейенерис за дверью всхлипнула и, с грохотом что-то опрокинув, выкрикнула:

— Всё со мной в порядке! Просто уйди!

Повторять не пришлось — Дрогон покорно отошёл и вернулся на кухню, повесив голову и чертыхаясь. Мамин телефон на столе почти каждую минуту светился новыми уведомлениями, так что он успокоил себя, что рано или поздно она выйдет. А пока можно и другими делами заняться — переодеться и помыть сковородку, например.

Солнце светило уже вовсю, когда он привёл себя в порядок, устранил последствия очередной своей выходки, и сонный Визерион, растирая глаза кулаками, ввалился в кухню.

— Доброе-а-ах! утро, — промычал он, зевая во весь рот. — А ты чего опять один сидишь?

— Ничего, — буркнул Дрогон, копаясь в телефоне и усиленно делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Но Визерион, зараза, как почуял неладное:

— А мама где? — насторожился он, прищурившись, и оглядел брата с ног до головы.

— У себя.

— Ясно, — хмыкнул Визерион и упёр руки в бока. — Завтрак, выходит, готовить мне.

Он открыл холодильник и замер, удивлённо рассматривая его содержимое.

— А куда яйца подевались? Вчера же ещё оставалось несколько.

— Не знаю, — огрызнуться Дрогон, но его беспричинная грубость давно никого не удивляла, так что Визерион лишь пожал плечами и начал стряпать из тех продуктов, которые были.

— Надо бы затариться, — задумался он, — на вчерашний ужин почти все запасы ушли.

— И кто в результате больше всех слопал? — усмехнулся Дрогон, оглядываясь на бренчащего кастрюлями брата.

— Мы с Рейгалем, конечно, — улыбнулся тот. — Уж прости, но тебе ничего не досталось исключительно из-за твоего отвратительного характера.

— Пошёл ты.

Вскоре к ним подтянулся и Рейгаль, только вернувшийся из душа. Он сел справа от Дрогона, пожелав ему доброго утра, и Визерион, плюхнувшись напротив, поставил перед ними на стол миски с дымящейся овсянкой и по стакану сока. Дрогон и Рейгаль выпучили глаза, почти одновременно зарычав:

— Что это ещё за гадость?!

— Я не буду есть эти сопли, — скорчил недовольную рожу Дрогон, принюхавшись к каше.

— Ой какие мы капризные, — съехидничал Визерион, невозмутимо отправляя в рот первую ложку, — всё-то вас мясом корми. Нормальные люди, между прочим, это каждое утро едят.

— Это — не еда, — веско заявил Рейгаль, задрав подбородок.

— Да хватит вам ныть, я туда кураги накрошил — сластит.

Братья аж скрючились от отвращения, а Визерион довольно захихикал.

— Мама говорит, что от овсянки улучшается состояние кожи, так что жрите — она одобрит, — наставительно произнёс он, и это подействовало. Хотя смотреть, с каким трудом Дрогон и Рейгаль запихивали в себя овсянку, ему, очевидно, было одно удовольствие.

Дрогон глотал безвкусную кашу, которой не могла помочь никакая курага, и то и дело поглядывал в сторону коридора. Дейенерис всё не появлялась, а время приближалось к восьми часам, когда она обычно уже уезжала на работу, и это так тревожило его, что мысль вынести дверь спальни стала казаться очень заманчивой. Ну не мог он спокойно сидеть, не зная, что с ней там происходит!

Ничего ломать не потребовалось — Дейенерис наконец объявилась. Застёгнутая на все пуговицы закрытого брючного костюма цвета графита, словно одевшись в доспех, с высокой причёской из тугих кос и едва заметным естественным макияжем она выглядела такой невозмутимой и собранной, что Дрогон подивился, вспоминая её раскрасневшееся испуганное личико давеча утром. Но Дейенерис не была бы собой, если бы не смогла совладать с чувствами: предстоял долгий рабочий день, да и Визериона с Рейгалем ей пугать, конечно, не хотелось — она подошла к ним и ласково погладила обоих по голове, хваля Визериона за хозяйственность. Вот только на Дрогона Дейенерис даже не посмотрела.

Он сидел, уткнувшись в тарелку, сжимая кулаки под столом, и с болезненным вниманием слушал обыденный разговор братьев с мамой.

— Садись, мам, сейчас я и тебе овсянки положу, — засуетился Визерион, порываясь встать, но Дейенерис коротко покачала головой, отмахнувшись:

— Я уже опаздываю, надо ехать.

Она подошла к своему телефону, который лежал на её обычном месте — рядом с Дрогоном, и торопливо сгребла его вместе с зарядником, уже разворачиваясь и направляясь к двери.

Дрогону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю: он чувствовал, что Дейенерис даже находиться рядом с ним противно, но пришлось встать вслед за братьями, чтобы проводить её.

В прихожей Дейенерис обувалась в замшевые туфли на устойчивом каблуке, успевая что-то печатать на телефоне.

— Ты на машине? — поинтересовался Рейгаль.

— Меня заберёт Джорах, — отозвалась она и развернулась к сыновьям, заталкивая телефон в сумку, — машина понадобится вам.

— Зачем? — хором спросили они.

— Как зачем? Скоро в школу, а вы даже вид не делаете, что готовитесь, — ворчала Дейенерис, поправляя серебряную брошь на воротнике пиджака. — Возьмёте машину и съездите в торговый центр, деньги я перечислила вам на карточки. Дрогон, ты за рулём, — она впервые обратилась к нему, но только чтобы отдать ключи от машины. Он забрал их, успев захватить пальцами её ладонь, но Дейенерис резко отдёрнула руку. — Не вздумай пускать за руль братьев, права есть только у тебя.

— Хорошо, мам, — бесцветно отозвался он, про себя возмущаясь: «Неужели ты даже не взглянешь на меня?!»

Взглянуть-то она взглянула — быстро и холодно, — в то время как Рейгалю с Визерионом подарила по поцелую в щёку.

Дейенерис попрощалась, выпрыгнула за дверь и грациозной походкой зашагала к уже стоящему на подъездной дорожке чёрному автомобилю, рядом с которым её ждал личный водитель — Джорах Мормонт. Его полный обожания взгляд, направленный на мать, бесил Дрогона сегодня больше обычного, но, в отличие от того же Джона Сноу, старика он не воспринимал как конкурента: Дейенерис лишь учтиво кивнула мужчине, здороваясь, и села на заднее сидение. Они уехали.

Братья с жалостью оглянулись на Дрогона, на лице которого застыло выражение полнейшего недоумения и отчаяния.

— Крепко же вы поссорились, — вздохнул Рейгаль, похлопав его по плечу.

— И, уверен, в этом по-прежнему виноват ты один, — неутешительно повторил Визерион свои же слова.

Дрогон смерил их обоих долгим грозным взглядом, словно прикидывая, пора ли колотить наглых комментаторов за вмешательство в их с мамой проблемы. Он не допускал даже в мыслях, что у братьев может быть не менее тесная связь с Дейенерис, чем у него, и продолжал неосознанно ставить себя выше них и считать себя важнее для неё.

А Визерион тем временем и не думал затыкаться:

— Вся эта кутерьма завертелась, когда вы начали спать вместе. И, заметь, страдаешь больше всего ты. Не думаешь, что пора прекратить?

Дрогон подлетел к нему неудержимым вихрем, схватил за грудки и впечатал в стену с такой силой, что Визерион зашипел, вцепляясь в его предплечья в попытке отстранить от себя. Рейгаль пришёл на подмогу незамедлительно, удерживая Дрогона со спины, но, казалось, проще было бы сдвинуть гору: тот прожигал брата тяжёлым, злым взглядом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. С таким взглядом Дрогон выбивал зубы идиотам, посмевшим перейти ему дорогу, и так он смотрел на каждого не ровно дышащего к Дейенерис мужчину.

— Остынь, брат, — спокойно произнёс Рейгаль, крепче перехватывая Дрогона поперёк груди, — нечего вымещать это дерьмо на нас.

Его размеренный твёрдый голос отрезвил Дрогона — он отпустил напряженного Визериона, бурча сухие извинения. Тот отряхнулся, забавно фыркая, но смотрел вполне миролюбиво.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы хотим помочь, — искренне сказал Визерион, и Дрогон успокоился окончательно.

Братья постояли в неловком молчании, прежде чем Рейгаль предложил помыть посуду и начать собираться за покупками — все трое облегчённо засуетились, и на какое-то время Дрогон сумел отодвинуть на задний план чувство вины и глухую обиду.

Спустя несколько часов, почти добравшись до центра города, они попали в пробку, и Дрогон, откинувшись на спинку водительского сиденья, снова провалился в омут тяжких сожалений и неуверенности. Зачем он был так резок с Дейенерис? Зачем довёл её до слёз? В том, что она плакала, заперевшись в спальне, он был практически уверен, и только выработанная годами выдержка позволила матери собраться с силами, чтобы выйти к детям и отправиться на работу. А главе крупной торговой компании и без того хватает проблем.

«Надо поговорить с ней, во что бы то ни стало», — решил Дрогон, продолжая ползти в ленивом потоке машин. В болтовню братьев он не вслушивался, тем более, что всю дорогу они спорили, какую музыку стоит включить, в результате чего едва не поссорились, согласились на Шакиру, устроившую обоих, и теперь лишь без энтузиазма обсуждали предстоящий последний учебный год в школе.

В торговом центре они проторчали полдня: то Визериону приспичило купить новую сковородку со съёмной ручкой, которую, по его словам, впоследствии можно превратить в форму для запекания, хотя от обилия его сковородок и кастрюль уже полки на кухне ломились, то Рейгаль завис в книжном магазине, разрываясь между покупкой очередной научно-популярной книжки по математической кибернетике и «Начал» Евклида с пояснениями. Дрогон, в отличие от них, ограничился стандартным набором тетрадки-канцелярия-кроссовки, но также выбрал себе новый спортивный костюм и несколько пар наколенников и налокотников для игры в баскетбол: в том, что тренер заставит его участвовать в соревнованиях этой зимой, он не сомневался.

Разобравшись со школьной экипировкой, близнецы Таргариены отправлюсь в гипермаркет и вышли оттуда спустя час, увешанные огромными, едва не лопающимися от обилия продуктов пакетами — спасибо Визериону, обшарившему все полки в поисках рисовой муки, кунжутного масла и прочей кулинарной дребедени. Но это очередное мучительное путешествие по лабиринту гигантских стеллажей Дрогон и Рейгаль с лёгкостью ему простили: не важно, что брат кладёт в свою стряпню — главное, что в итоге это чертовски вкусно.

Домой все трое вернулись ужасно вымотанные, но воодушевлённый видом полного холодильника Визерион с энтузиазмом принялся за приготовление ужина, а Рейгаль пристроился в гостиной пролистывать новые книги: не смог решить, какую всё-таки выбрать, и в итоге купил обе.

Дрогон, немало умаявшийся после беготни за братьями по кишащему людьми огромному торговому центру, вышел в сад, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и полить мамины цветы: ещё выбрасывающие побеги алые канны, пёстрые настурции и пышные голубые гортензии по-прежнему нуждались в уходе, несмотря на приближение осени, и он подумал, что Дейенерис порадуется, когда заметит, что он позаботился о её посадках.

Когда Дрогон закончил и унёс лейку, в саду заметно посвежело, а капли воды на лепестках цветов усилили их аромат, который дурманом заструился в вечерней теплоте. Дрогон присел на ступеньки у заднего входа, краем глаза следя, как набирается из шланга бочка для полива, и вновь вернулся к мыслям о Дейенерис. Размышляла ли она на работе о случившемся утром? Как будет себя вести, когда вернётся? И о чём с ней говорить? Дрогон не был уверен, понравился ли Дейенерис поцелуй, потому что слишком уж яростно она сопротивлялась. Но с другой стороны это наталкивало на мысль, что следует уточнить, действительно ли ей так неприятно…

Память как по команде воскресила восхитительную картину: отчаянно краснеющая, растрёпанная Дейенерис без косметики в ловушке его рук, с перекрученной блузкой и развратно задравшейся юбкой, сдавленно стонущая и такая непривычно растерянная…

Почувствовав знакомое томление в груди и жар, спускающийся к низу живота, Дрогон тряхнул головой, прогоняя сладкое наваждение: если он снова потеряет над собой контроль, всё может обернуться гораздо хуже, чем до этого утром, и вымолить у матери прощение окажется едва ли возможным.

Выключив воду, Дрогон вернулся в дом, где Визерион уже вытаскивал из духовки огромный противень с волшебно пахнущей запеканкой. Запах приманил и Рейгаля — вскоре они уже сидели за столом, за обе щёки уплетая очередной кулинарный шедевр Визериона.

— Смотрите не сожрите всё, — предостерёг тот братьев, — маме тоже нужно кусок оставить.

— Что-то она задерживается, — заметил Рейгаль. — Даже не звонит.

Дрогон перестал жевать и до побелевших костяшек сжал в кулаке вилку: солнце уже катилось к горизонту, часы показывали восемь часов вечера, а Дейенерис всё не возвращалась. Понимая, что это из-за него, Дрогон давился ядовитым отчаянием и злостью на самого себя.

Братьям оставалось только изредка бросать на него сочувствующие взгляды.

— Наверное, работы много, конец недели же, — сделал попытку обнадёжить его Визерион, но Дрогон промолчал, не веря в возможность подобного.

Закончив ужинать и помыв посуду, близнецы разбрелись по своим делам: Визерион — наверх, играть в приставку, Рейгаль — снова в гостиную, к своим ненаглядным книжкам, а Дрогон — на улицу, ждать Дейенерис.

Снаружи заметно похолодало, сумерки сгустились, и вдоль по улице зажглась цепочка фонарей.

Не ощущающий некомфортной прохлады Дрогон уселся на крыльцо, привалившись головой к перилам, и не сводил глаз с калитки, почти как Дейенерис, прождавшая его когда-то здесь целую ночь.

Он проторчал там не менее получаса, прежде чем к дому медленно подъехал знакомый чёрный автомобиль. Дрогон вскочил на ноги как ошпаренный и принялся с волнением вглядываться в выходящую из него Дейенерис. Помахав Джораху, та неспешно зашла в калитку, закрыла её, и застыла на месте, заметив сына.

Дрогон не знал, стоит пойти ей навстречу или попросту окликнуть, поэтому дождался, пока мать сама не подошла.

Тусклый уличный фонарь над дверью осветил её уставшее, ничего не выражающее лицо в обрамлении нескольких выбившихся из причёски волнистых прядей, поникшие плечи, и Дрогон, не выдержав взгляда светлых глаз, шагнул ближе, забрал у Дейенерис тяжёлую сумку и промямлил:

— Привет, мам.

Она смерила сына ещё одним нечитаемым взглядом, кивнула и зашла в дом, обогнув его по широкой дуге.

На миг Дрогону расхотелось идти за ней следом.

«Ха, чего тут можно было ожидать? Страстных объятий?» — подумал он и, собравшись с силами, вернулся в дом, запирая входную дверь.

В спальне матери горел свет, а её туфли лежали и на подставке для обуви, словно их туда швырнули. Дрогон помялся на месте, но решил, что стоит хотя бы вернуть ей сумку, и, неосознанно ступая тише, подобрался к комнате, где Дейенерис переодевалась.

Ещё пару лет назад, когда она только поняла, что проводить ночи в одной комнате со взрослеющим сыном не только проблематично, но и очень неловко, потому что и отход ко сну, и пробуждение так или иначе сопровождались переодеванием, Дейенерис купила ширму из резного дерева, с зеркалом в полный рост на центральной панели, которая стала её спасением: у Дрогона хватало порядочности не заглядывать за неё, хотя эта громоздкая деревяшка и раздражала его до зубовного скрежета, ведь до её появления мать была вынуждена менять нижнее бельё либо в ванной, либо в те редкие минуты, когда думала, что он её не видит. Дейенерис привыкла прятаться за ширмой, вот только сейчас она, очевидно, была раздражена настолько, что раздевалась прямо посреди комнаты: неаккуратно кинула костюм на кровать — под ним обнаружился лишь комплект телесного белья, в котором издалека она казалась почти обнажённой, словно забыла, что дверь в спальню распахнута, а Дрогон ходит рядом; вытащила шпильки из причёски, отчего серебристые волосы рассыпались по плечам и, к неудовольствию Дрогона, не дали полюбоваться на грудь Дейенерис, когда она сняла лифчик и небрежно повесила его на край ширмы. Оставшись в одних бесшовных трусиках, она чуть повела головой, словно давая понять прячущемуся в темноте коридора сыну, что знает, что он подсматривает, и, продефилировав в таком виде через всю комнату, сняла с крючка на стене домашний халат. Дрогон следил, как она надевает его, лениво откидывая мешающиеся волосы с ещё нерасплетёнными косами за спину, с отвисшей челюстью и упирающимся в ширинку джинсов вставшим членом. Он догадался, что это представление было устроено намеренно, чтобы… что? Позлить его? Или раздразнить до такого состояния, когда всякий здравый смысл отходил на задний план, врубая примитивное желание схватить, подмять по себя и грубо трахнуть?

Наверное, только осознание того, что Дейенерис — его мать, удержало Дрогона от полной потери контроля над собой. Его остатков хватило, чтобы кинуть сумку у двери и со всех ног умчаться на первый этаж, где, заперевшись в ванной и плюхнувшись на кафельный пол, Дрогон принялся надрачивать истекающий смазкой член, низко рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы. Так долго настолько голую Дейенерис он не видел никогда.

Впоследствии пришлось принять душ, из которого Дрогон вылез едва ли хоть сколько-нибудь успокоившимся. Выйти из ванной стоило ему огромных усилий над собой, но запланированный разговор нельзя было отменять. Дрогон сделал пару глубоких вдохов и вышел в коридор. Уже на лестнице он расслышал голоса и в дверях кухни убедился, что братья болтали с Дейенерис, которая расспрашивала их о поездке в торговый центр, доедая остатки запеканки.

Заметив появившегося в проходе Дрогона, Визерион и Рейгаль замолчали, коротко переглянулись и одновременно встали из-за стола. Дейенерис даже не обернулась, продолжая есть.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдём, надо покупки разобрать… — Рейгаль недолго придумывал причину, чтобы оставить Дрогона с матерью наедине, и подгонял Визериона выразительными взглядами.

— Не мой тарелку, мам, мы всё уберём, — улыбнулся напоследок тот и, пройдя мимо застывшего Дрогона, одними губами произнёс: «Не проебись».

Когда их шаги стихли на втором этаже, Дрогон решительно направился к столу и уселся на место, которое недавно занимал Рейгаль — напротив Дейенерис.

Та уже сняла макияж и собрала волосы резинкой, словно специально открыв вид на тонкую шею и выступающие ключицы, так соблазнительно белеющие в вырезе небрежно запахнутого халата.

Дрогон вздохнул и посмотрел ей в глаза.

Дейенерис встретила его взгляд, с любопытством оглядела мокрые чёрные волосы, сжатые в полоску губы, лихорадочный румянец, заметный даже на тёмных скулах, и напряжённые плечи.

— Что-то не так, Дрогон? — издевательски поинтересовалась она, как ни в чём не бывало отправляя в рот очередной кусочек запеканки.

Тот едва не подавился от возмущения.

— Что не так?! Ты спрашиваешь, что не так?! — прошипел тот, всплеснув руками. — Что это всё такое? Почему ты так ведёшь себя со мной?

— А почему ты так себя ведёшь? — не растерялась Дейенерис, отодвигая тарелку.

— Ты знаешь, почему! — глухо простонал Дрогон, запустив пятерню во влажные волосы.

Дейенерис цокнула языком, прищурившись, и проговорила с таким холодом, что тому захотелось сжаться и спрятаться под стол:

— Ты очень обидел меня, Дрогон, поэтому получил то, что заслужил.

— Я не хотел обижать тебя… — застонал тот, вновь хватаясь за голову. Такая подчёркнуто безразличная, неласковая Дейенерис убивала его, заставляла чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. — Но то… то, что я сказал тебе утром — всё правда.

Её прекрасное лицо застыло, а с губ сорвался тихий вздох.

— Так нельзя, Дрогон, — заговорила она, смягчившись. — Это неправильно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я твоя мать! — наконец ожила Дейенерис и вскочила на ноги. — А ты… ты мой сын.

— Только поэтому? — Дрогон поглядел на неё снизу-вверх, замечая уже знакомую смесь эмоций: возмущение, стыд, испуг, сменившиеся друг за другом.

— А что, тебе нужны ещё причины? — тем недавним ледяным тоном, спросила Дейенерис, тем не менее, с таким лицом, словно едва сдерживала подступающие слёзы. Один этот вид причинял Дрогону нестерпимую муку — он поднялся и медленно, чтобы не напугать её, встал рядом и притянул к себе за плечи, бережно обнимая. Мама всё-таки всхлипнула, напрягшись, но вдохнув его запах — знакомый, родной, — расслабилась и прижалась к твёрдой груди.

— Это я виновата.

Дрогон не поверил своим ушам. Слегка отстранив Дейенерис, он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в её повлажневшие глаза.

— Не говори так, мама, виноват тут я один.

Она закусила губу, кладя свою узенькую ладошку на его шею, и прошептала:

— Нет, я виновата. Если бы ваш отец был жив, если бы сейчас он был с нами, у тебя с мальчиками была бы нормальная семья. А я… Меня одной недостаточно.

Дрогон зарычал так, словно никогда не слышал ничего более возмутительного.

— Не смей так говорить! Ты для нас всё! Нам никто больше не нужен!

Она лишь грустно улыбнулась.

— Ты так думаешь, потому что не знаешь, каково иметь отца.

Дрогон представил себе это на миг: ещё один мужик, но только глядящий на маму как на свою собственность, мужик, которого не прогнать одними гадкими оскорблениями и который спал бы с ней в одной постели, заняв его, Дрогона, место. Да ни за что на свете!

Благоразумие отключилось вслед за мозгами: притянув Дейенерис за талию, хотя она упёрлась ему в грудь обеими руками, он наклонился и поцеловал её крепко, но без излишнего напора, лишь уверенно сминая полные губы своими, слушая тихие стоны и из-под полуприкрытых век следя за реакцией. Она тоже не закрыла глаза, и видеть их так близко было равносильно самому глубокому опьянению, тем более, что он не нашёл в них прежнего ужаса — лишь удивление и… смирение? Это шокировало Дрогона. Он отстранился на несколько миллиметров, чувствуя сбитое дыхание Дейенерис на своих влажных губах, и, на проверку скользнув ладонями ниже, несильно сжал ими мягкие ягодицы.

Дейенерис поражённо охнула, неосознанно выгнувшись, но тем самым лишь подалась навстречу его рукам и мгновенно залилась краской, вцепившись пальцами в его футболку.

— Д-дрогон, отпусти… — прошептала она, отводя взгляд.

Всё ещё не веря в происходящее (она почти не сопротивлялась!), тот потянул подол халата вверх, обнажая её ноги, и, забравшись под него руками, захватил большими пальцами кромку трусиков, приспуская их вниз…

Тут Дейенерис задёргалась, сводя вместе колени и пытаясь оторвать его от себя, но Дрогон, уже весь дрожащий от возбуждения, вжимающийся твёрдым членом ей в живот чуть ниже пупка, не нашёл в себе ни сил, ни желания останавливаться и спустил бельё до конца, обхватывая ладонями теперь тёплую нежную кожу, а губами припадая к так кстати подставленной шее.

— Дрогон! — оборвала сына Дейенерис умоляющим голосом ещё до того, как его горячие пальцы скользнули ей между бёдер.

Дрогон замер, зализывая языком свой укус на белой коже, и Дейенерис воспользовалась этим, чтобы вырваться. Она даже не стала поправлять одежду — сразу рванула из кухни, испугавшись жадных чёрных глаз, пожирающих её одним взглядом.

У Дрогона это вызвало всего одну мысль: «Догнать».


	5. Дени. 1

Она едва успела запереть дверь в спальню: Дрогон догнал её ещё в коридоре, ухватив за край развязавшегося халата, и только благодаря тому, что Дейенерис сообразила выпутаться из него, сын не сумел схватить её.

Содрогаясь от непонятного леденящего страха, Дейенерис несколько раз повернула ключ в замке непослушными пальцами, а в следующую секунду дверь сотряс сокрушительный удар.

— Мама, — прогудел Дрогон, царапая ногтями дерево.

Это было так жутко, что у Дейенерис перехватило дыхание. А осознав, что стоит голышом, со спущенными трусами, она дёрнула их вверх, ринулась к шкафу, откуда выудила ночнушку, и быстро натянула её на себя.

— Мама! — требовательнее позвал сын и с силой затряс металлическую ручку. Отчего-то Дейенерис не сомневалась, что он без труда может дверь выломать. Почувствовав слабость в ногах, она села на край кровати, боясь отвести взгляд от неровной полоски света на полу. Слова застряли в горле, хотя она понимала, что стоит что-нибудь ответить, успокоить его.

«Что же я натворила…» — сокрушалась Дейенерис, пока доносящийся из коридора угрожающий рык не превратился в заискивающий скулёж:

— Мамочка, ну прости, прости меня, я так больше не буду. Пусти меня, пожалуйста, мама…  
Дейенерис горько усмехнулась: так по-детски прозвучали его слова.

— МАМА! — рявкнул Дрогон, и она вздрогнула: слишком громко!

«Только бы Визерион и Рейгаль этого не увидели! Только не это!» — эта мысль обожгла её, заставила подскочить и встать у двери.

— Милый, успокойся, — тонким голосом протянула она, с осторожностью коснувшись кончиками пальцев торчащего из замочной скважины ключа.

Снаружи всё стихло.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Дейенерис продолжила:

— Не кричи больше, хорошо? Успокойся.

— Я успокоюсь, если ты меня впустишь, — упрямился Дрогон, но говорил уже тише — она облегчённо вздохнула.

— Нет, Дрогон, — отрезала Дейенерис, силясь придать голосу хоть каплю твёрдости. — Иди… иди к себе в комнату.

— Нет.

— Дрогон, пожалуйста, уйди, пока не поздно, — взмолилась она. Глаза защипало, и Дейенерис часто заморгала, прогоняя непрошенные слёзы — ну и размазня!

Наверное, что-то в её голосе всё-таки отрезвило его: за дверью послышался тяжёлый вздох, непонятный шорох и глухой удар. По теням на полу Дейенерис поняла, что Дрогон рухнул на колени и привалился к косяку.

— Прости меня, — едва слышно сказал он.

Её сердце сжалось от боли — Дейенерис тоже села на пол и снова заговорила:

— Если сейчас ты просто уйдёшь к себе, мы забудем об этом. Всё будет по-прежнему…

— Но я не хочу, чтобы было по-прежнему! Я же люблю тебя, как ты не поймёшь? — простонал Дрогон за дверью.

Дейенерис почти физически ощутила, как он близко, словно наяву представила искажённое в гримасе страданий родное лицо, горячечные багряные глаза, сжатые в кулаки большие руки и едва не поддалась желанию открыть дверь, чтобы впустить сына. Всё её естество тянулось к нему, желало прижать к себе и успокоить. Но Дейенерис понимала, что именно она являлась причиной его мучений, и упорно сдерживала себя, всеми силами не позволяла произойти катастрофе, которая в два счёта могла разрушить мальчику жизнь.

И всё же его слова — такие искренние, лишённые детской наивности — тронули не мать, но женщину, и Дейенерис заколебалась, принялась искать в прошлом знаки, которые указали бы, что это не просто навеянный излишней близостью дурман ядовитой похоти, спутанный с первой влюблённостью.

«Нельзя влюбиться в мать», — уверяла себя Дейенерис, но до конца так и не верила, отрицала и собственное чутьё, которое кричало об обратном…

Вспомнив, как буквально несколько минут назад Дрогон вновь целовал её и касался так уверенно, что никаких сомнений в его намерениях не осталось, Дейенерис остро ощутила, как влажно у неё между ног. Она в ужасе содрогнулась, осторожно задрала ночнушку, запустила ладонь под ткань белья и чуть сжала горячую пульсирующую плоть, такую мокрую от выделившейся смазки.

Дейенерис пораженно ахнула, отдёрнула руку и натянула край ночнушки на колени, с силой сведя ноги вместе. Она испытывала отвращение к самой себе.

— Мам? — уловив странные звуки, зашевелился Дрогон.

Понимание, что он буквально в паре десятков сантиметров, кружило голову, и Дейенерис была готова разрыдаться от отчаяния: что же делать?!

— А если я больше не буду… тебя трогать, ты меня впустишь? — искал иные пути Дрогон и снова тихонько заскрёб по поверхности двери.

«Нет!» — подумала Дейенерис. Она понимала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Сейчас следовало любым способом отвадить его, убедить дождаться утра, а там она что-нибудь придумает…

— Не молчи, ответь мне. Или я выломаю эту проклятую дверь, — зашипел Дрогон, снова обрушив кулак на несчастный кусок дерева.

Но прежде чем Дейенерис успела придумать ответ, снаружи послышалось чьё-то удивлённое: «Ты что это делаешь?»

Она узнала голос Рейгаля.

— Ничего, — злобно ответил ему Дрогон, подскочив на ноги. — Иди отсюда.  
Но Рейгаль не на шутку встревожился:

— Мама, ты там? Он тебя обижает?

Не дождавшись ответа, Рейгаль выпалил:

— Что ты делаешь, Дрогон? Мозги совсем отключились?

— Я. Сказал. ВАЛИ ОТСЮДА! — пророкотал тот и медленно затопал в направлении брата.

— Ах ты подонок…

Дейенерис поняла, к чему всё идёт. Не дожидаясь начала драки между близнецами, она повернула ключ в замке и распахнула дверь.

Те уже почти сцепились, но стоило Дрогону заметить мать, как он позабыл про разгневанного брата и бросился к ней. Дейенерис потребовалась вся её выдержка, чтобы не отскочить обратно в спасительную темноту спальни, но Дрогон лишь встал рядом, сверкая масляными глазами.

Раскрасневшийся Рейгаль нахмурился, очевидно, заметив её затравленный взгляд, и повторил:

— Мам, с тобой всё хорошо? Что сделал этот ублюдок?

— Всё в порядке, Рейгаль, не беспокойся, — пропалила она и выдавила слабую вымученную улыбку. — Извини, что потревожили. Ложись спать.

Рейгаль не выглядел убеждённым. Более того, его цепкий взгляд остановился на её шее — Дейенерис вспомнила, как Дрогон целовал её там, и вся похолодела от ужаса: на коже наверняка остался след. Она как бы невзначай поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, постаравшись прикрыть ими шею. С самим фактом того, что её сын целовал её, придётся разобраться позже…

— Если Дрогон тебе… надоедает, я могу поговорить с ним, — процедил Рейгаль сквозь зубы и под разговором явно не подразумевал мирную беседу.

— Это не твоё дело, братишка, — ядовито пророкотал Дрогон, собственнически притягивая Дейенерис к себе за плечи. Та растерянно поёжилась. — Мы сами разберёмся.

— Тогда почему мамин халат валяется в коридоре? — Рейгаль тоже начал закипать.  
— Думаешь, я поведусь на твоё наглое враньё?!

Дрогон зарычал, оттеснил мать за спину, приняв угрожающую позу, и точно набросился бы на брата, если бы Дейенерис не встала между ними и не проговорила:

— Вы оба! Успокойтесь немедленно!

Они замерли, не сводя друг с друга глаз.

— Рейгаль, я просто обронила халат, когда несла бельё в стирку, тут нет ничего подозрительного. А ты, Дрогон, — она обернулась к нему, пытаясь смотреть уверенно и строго, — извинись перед братом за своё отвратительное поведение.

Дрогон до скрипа сжал зубы, демонстрируя, что извиняться не намерен, но под осуждающим взглядом матери сдался и пробурчал еле слышное:

— Прости.

— А почему он сидел под дверью в твою комнату? — не унимался Рейгаль и взял Дейенерис за руку, вынуждая шагнуть поближе к себе.

Более-менее успокоившийся Дрогон снова зарычал, словно решил, что брат пытается отобрать у него мать.

— Дрогон… он… просился лечь со мной, но я слишком устала и пыталась его отговорить, — на ходу придумывала не слишком правдоподобную ложь Дейенерис. Рейгаль тоже не оценил, но, встретив её умоляющий взгляд, смягчился, развернул к себе и обнял, не обращая внимания на сходящего с ума Дрогона.

— Ты точно справишься? — в последний раз спросил Рейгаль. Дейенерис закивала и на миг расслабилась в его уютных безопасных объятиях.

— Спокойной ночи, сыночек, — ласково промурлыкала она и погладила его по щеке, потому что не дотягивалась своей крохотной ладошкой до лохматой макушки.

— Спокойной ночи, мама. Дрогон, — кивнул им Рейгаль, уходя, но у лестницы напоследок обернулся, бросив на замершего в тени брата короткий предупреждающий взгляд.

Дрогон лишь презрительно фыркнул, скорчив некрасивую гримасу. Всем его вниманием вновь завладела мать.

— Ты повёл себя как последняя скотина! Накричал на брата! До смерти меня напугал! — не удержалась и зашипела Дейенерис, когда Рейгаль ушёл. Злость придала ей уверенности, и Дрогон стушевался, опустил глаза, не найдясь с ответом. — Что с тобой стало? Раньше ты был таким послушным, а сейчас как с цепи сорвался…

— Я уже говорил тебе… — пробурчал он, но закончить не смог — внезапно схватился за голову и, в отчаянии застонав, осел на пол, шипя проклятия себе под нос.

Дейенерис не могла смотреть, как сын бьётся в агонии. Это было выше её сил. Вся злость улетучилась — она опустилась следом, прильнула к нему, обняв за широкие плечи, и с нежностью прижала к себе.

— Ну всё, успокойся, мой хороший, я рядом.

— Мама, что мне делать? — отозвался Дрогон и вцепился в неё мёртвой хваткой. — Я уже ничего не понимаю. Сначала ты ругаешь меня, потом позволяешь прикасаться к себе, но снова отталкиваешь. Я схожу с ума…

— Тише, тише, родной, пойдём в комнату, — промямлила Дейенерис и завела его в спальню. Притворив дверь, она позволила себе проронить в темноте несколько слезинок, но быстро сморгнула их и постаралась успокоиться: её ребёнок страдает, а она тут слёзы льёт!

Дейенерис пересекла спальню и присела на кровать. Когда она включила лампу и поманила стоящего столбом Дрогона, тот метнулся к ней, забрался на постель и посмотрел с таким слепым благоговением, что она удивилась, как не замечала этого прежде.

«Ему бы так смотреть на своих сверстниц…» — подумала Дейенерис. Она не знала, с чего начать сложный разговор, и тянула время, разглаживая складки ночнушки на коленях.

— Родной, ты же понимаешь, что я не могу дать тебе того, чего ты от меня хочешь. И даже если всё равно этого желаешь, то внутри осознаёшь, насколько такие отношения непозволительны, — заговорила она, хотя мысли не хотели формулироваться во внятные предложения.

— Я лишь хочу всегда быть рядом с тобой — только и всего, — с жаром отозвался Дрогон.

— Но ты и так рядом. Взгляни, мы даже спим вместе!

Дрогон отвернулся, плотно сжав губы. Он явно не хотел признавать ненормальность ситуации.

— Послушай меня сейчас очень внимательно. Не перебивай, — Дейенерис сделала глубокий вдох, опустила размытый взгляд в пол и продолжила: — Ты знаешь, что ваш отец умер незадолго до вашего рождения, когда я была на последних месяцах беременности. Нет смысла рассказывать, как и почему это произошло, потому что… это уже не имеет для нас большого значения. Но его смерть стала большим ударом для меня. А чуть ранее погиб ваш дядя Визерис, мой старший брат и последний родственник. Я осталась совсем одна, с тремя новорождёнными младенцами на руках. Это было кошмарное время, приходилось буквально выживать…

Воспоминания приносили с собой отголоски старой боли, да и Дейенерис вообще была впервые настолько откровенна с кем-то на эту тему, тем более — со своим сыном, но, заметив, с каким вниманием тот слушает, она поняла, что стоит закончить безрадостный рассказ.

— Помню, как иногда ночью доставала вас троих из кроваток и клала рядом с собой — мы спали все вместе, вы, ещё совсем крошки, смешно сопели, и мне становилось легче, не так страшно. Вы стали смыслом моей жизни, придали мне сил бороться, чтобы вырастить вас. И я… Мне всё ещё спокойнее, когда вы, мальчики, рядом. Когда ты рядом, Дрогон.

Дейенерис взяла его за руку — большие горячие пальцы с готовностью обернулись вокруг её ладони, даря умиротворение и поддержку. Дрогон подсел ближе, в его глазах светилось непривычное сочувствие, и Дейенерис позволила себе окунуться в него, как в ласковые тёплые воды.

— Ты был просто несносным мальчишкой, вечно заставлял беспокоиться о себе, а когда сбежал, я вовсе думала, что умру от страха. Прости меня, милый. Я оказалась слишком слабой, шла на поводу у этого страха, даже когда ты вернулся и перестал убегать. Нам нельзя было спать вместе, а мне стоило прекратить это всё после самой первой ночи. Прости меня.

— Мам, мамочка, зачем ты извиняешься… — зашептал Дрогон и обнял её так крепко, что затрещали рёбра. Она бессильно обхватила руками его шею.

Они замерли в объятиях друг друга. Дрогон переваривал услышанное, а Дейенерис успокаивалась, напоминая себе, что пережитая боль осталась в прошлом, и нельзя позволять ей влиять на настоящее.

— То есть то, что произошло между нами… Всё это было лишь из-за страха? Ничего более? — упавшим голосом просипел Дрогон, слегка отстраняясь. Стало понятно, что он сам додумал все вытекающие из рассказа матери выводы.

— Да. Ничего более, — прошептала она, наблюдая, как что-то в его взгляде ломается после этих слов. Что-то и в её груди сломалось в ответ.

Разумеется, Дейенерис солгала. Не могла же она сказать ему: «Я так зависима от тебя, от твоего присутствия и твоих объятий, что ощущаю тоскливый холод, когда остаюсь одна». Но вместе с тем что она могла поделать, если ей нравилось такое внимание и властные, собственнические прикосновения, которые напоминали, что у неё всегда есть твёрдая опора и поддержка?

Она пыталась найти это в других мужчинах, правда пыталась. Но никто не мог сравниться с Дрого, никто не мог затмить его — его величавую стать, молчаливое присутствие, непоколебимую уверенность в тёмных как ночь глазах. А Дрогон был его сыном, его плотью и кровью — всем, что осталось от мужа, её первого мужчины, поклявшегося защищать её от всего мира. Дейенерис и назвала-то Дрогона в честь Дрого, что особенно сближало их в её глазах. Рейгаль и Визерион, хоть и были как две капли воды похожи на Дрогона и друг на друга, но обладали совсем не таким характером: иногда Дейенерис казалось, что они и правда чем-то походили на её покойных братьев, словно переняли с именами частички их душ.

И хоть она давно научилась жить одна и выживать самостоятельно, несмотря ни на что прорубая себе дорогу в будущее, но любящий мужчина, который бы поддерживал её во всех начинаниях, оставался зыбкой мечтой, дразнящей иногда своей недостижимостью: как-никак, а не каждый решался попробовать связать свою жизнь с матерью-одиночкой и её тремя уже взрослыми детьми, один из которых, к тому же, отличался отвратительным характером. А с каждым годом Дейенерис всё больше уставала пытаться. Она устала быть сильной.

И на фоне этой неудовлетворённости был Дрогон: живой, чувствительный, любящий, наперёд знающий её желания и готовый мгновенно их исполнить — это подкупало, затуманивало рассудок, незаметно стирая словно сухой тряпкой, которой провели по исписанной мелом доске, границы дозволенного. Не успела Дейенерис опомниться, а образы мёртвого мужа и сына начали сливаться, и она с каждым днём отдалялась от идеала той матери, которой всегда стремилась быть своим детям.

Но она понимала, что больше не может позволять своей слабости отравлять мальчику жизнь — следовало наконец покончить со всем этим, подрубить прочную связь между ними двумя, даже если это означало безжалостно ранить обоих.

Момент представился идеальный: Дрогон сидел рядом беспомощный и разбитый, на понимающий, как мириться с новой реальностью, и Дейенерис как могла сдерживала себя, чтобы не броситься ему на шею просить прощения за жестокие слова, хотя её собственное сердце обливалось кровью.

— Ты больше не можешь спать со мной, Дрогон, — наконец произнесла она. — О какой-либо другой близости в том числе и речи не идёт.

Это его добило — Дрогон сгорбился, часто задышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, словно сдерживался от того, чтобы подорваться и разнести что-нибудь в щепки.

— Позволь хотя бы сегодня… в последний раз… — не договорил он. Но Дейенерис всё поняла.

— Хорошо, — сдалась она, решив не отказывать сыну в этой бессмысленной поблажке.

Они забрались под одеяло, выключили свет и прижались друг к другу так близко, насколько это было возможно. Вскоре Дрогон сполз вниз, уткнувшись горящим лицом ей в грудь, и Дейенерис позволила ему и это. Необъяснимая горечь захлестнула её: казалось, что они расстаются навсегда.

***

Утро наступило незаметно: прокравшись через неплотно зашторенное окно, серым солнечным светом оно развеяло сумрак спальни и невидимой рукой сдёрнуло вуаль сна.

Дейенерис плохо спала этой ночью и часто просыпалась: ей снился Дрого. В его чёрных глазах отражались звёзды, и он как когда-то давно шептал с обожанием: «Луна моей жизни…» Но звёзды гасли, она распахивала глаза с колотящимся сердцем, видя перед собой только Дрогона, тоже беспокойно ворочающегося и хмурящегося, а затем всё повторялось по новой.

Дотянувшись до часов и узнав время — половина девятого, — Дейенерис поняла, что нисколько не отдохнула.

Дрогон лежал без движения — наверное, так же устал за мучительную ночь. Его тяжёлая длинная рука покоилась на её талии, придавливая своим весом, но Дейенерис не ощущала дискомфорта.

Вставать не хотелось. Дейенерис всё бы отдала, чтобы и дальше валяться в тёплой постели, но жизнь не стояла на месте, а на эти выходные она запланировала кучу дел: мальчикам нужно было приготовить и погладить школьную форму, что всегда отнимало у неё целый вечер, и проследить, чтобы они собрали рюкзаки; также она давно хотела пересадить несколько комнатных цветков в более просторные горшки, но за самими горшками нужно съездить в садовый магазин — тоже забота. И всё это не отменяло остальных обязанностей вроде готовки, стирки и уборки. Дейенерис повезло, что сыновья рано научились самостоятельности и не чурались хлопотать по хозяйству, что во многом облегчало ей жизнь: тяжело разрываться между работой и домом, если учесть, что она в одиночку обеспечивает всю их немаленькую семью. Тем не менее её грызла совесть даже за непродолжительное безделье.

Дейенерис осторожно отодвинулась к краю кровати, стараясь не тревожить ещё спящего сына, и вылезла из-под одеяла. Она в деталях помнила вчерашний непростой разговор, но настойчиво отгоняла все мысли о нём, и начала свой день с горячего душа.

К пробуждению всех близнецов Дейенерис успела привести себя в порядок, особенно тщательно устранив следы на шее с помощью тонального крема, а также постирать одежду и приготовить завтрак.

Дрогон шатался по кухне чуть живой и впервые за долгое время попросил таблетку обезболивающего, пояснив: «Голова раскалывается». Рейгаль с Визерионом никак не комментировали его состояние и тактично сводили разговор на нейтральные темы. Дейенерис была особенно благодарна Рейгалю за то, что тот не стал расспрашивать её о случившемся вчера, и понадеялась, что всё устаканится само собой. Но напряжение между ней и Дрогоном, старавшимся сидеть за обеденным столом чуть поодаль и никак её не касаться, можно было черпать ложкой. И всё-таки он настоял на совместной поездке за цветочными горшками:

— Ты не потащишь эти хреновины сама, — отрезал сын и утопал на второй этаж переодеваться.

Дейенерис лишь тяжело вздохнула, в душе́ благодарная ему за заботу.

Пока Дрогон возился с машиной, она забежала в спальню прихорошиться: наскоро заплела волнистые волосы в свободную косу, надеясь, что никто не заметит, что их следовало бы уложить поопрятнее, нанесла кончиками пальцев немного хайлайтера на скулы и в ямку над верхней губой, чтобы подсветить кожу, коснулась прозрачным блеском губ, прошлась вторым слоем тонального крема по засосу на шее и, поглядевшись в зеркало, осталась лицом довольна. Вот только любимые старые джинсы, в которых так удобно заниматься рутинными домашними делами, слишком уж обтягивали попу, и Дейенерис повертелась перед своим отражением, придирчиво рассматривая бёдра. На контрасте с небольшим голубым свитшотом, подчёркивающим талию, они казались ей коровьими ляжками.

«Больше никакого сахара в кофе», — со строгостью наказала она блондинке в зеркале и, подхватив сумочку, выскочила в коридор.

Дрогон, отказавшись слушать возражения, уселся за руль и молчал всю дорогу, такой же хмурый, как и небо за окном. Несмотря на прохладный ветер, на нём были только чёрные треники и растянутая красная футболка, которую, как припоминала Дейенерис, она уже как-то раз видела на Рейгале. Она давно подозревала, что близнецы не заморачиваются и носят вещи друг друга, что само по себе не являлось проблемой, но всё равно её беспокоило: парни были буквально неразлучны и даже отказывались расселяться по отдельным комнатам, хотя уже едва теснились в своей, а Дейенерис с готовностью собиралась переобустроить гостевую и снести парочку стен на втором этаже, чтобы каждый из них имел личное пространство. Но близнецы словно вовсе в нём не нуждались и больше нервничали, когда разлучались. Что ж, действовать против их воли она тоже не хотела.

От раздумий Дейенерис отвлекло сообщение от Джона: тот интересовался, свободна ли она этим вечером. А она совсем забыла про него и даже не запланировала в своём расписании времени для кавалера. Сочиняя неловкие извинения, Дейенерис чувствовала пытливый взгляд Дрогона, словно сын каким-то непостижимым образом понял, с кем она переписывается. Это нервировало. Дейенерис добавила к последнему сообщению смайлик с губками, который означал поцелуй, и Джон ответил ей простым двоеточием со скобочкой: «:)». Она улыбнулась, убирая телефон: Джон Сноу — и шлёт ей смайлики!

Дрогон свёл брови на переносице и презрительно фыркнул, резко выруливая на парковку.

«Ох, ну что за мальчишка!» — сокрушалась про себя Дейенерис.

Разумеется, прежде чем пойти за самими цветочными горшками, Дейенерис принялась бродить по огромному магазину, предлагавшему невероятный ассортимент товаров для сада — она хотела купить их все, глаза разбегались. Дрогон тенью послушно плёлся позади и сгружал в тележку всё, что она снимала с полок, проворчав лишь раз: «Мы разоримся на твоих клумбах».

Дойдя до стеллажа с горшками, Дейенерис попросила его пойти поискать заодно удобрения для роз, и, оставшись с тележкой одна, стала выбирать.

«Золотые хорошо бы гармонировали с обоями в гостиной, но слишком уж они вычурные. Коричневые скучные, красные броские, эти с рисунком в горошек просто убожество — кто такие купит?..»

Дейенерис осмотрела весь стеллаж и понравились ей только матовые белые глиняные горшки со стилизованными под старину потёртостями. Но они стояли на на самой верхней полке. Как назло, рядом не оказалось ни одной подставки, которыми пользуются сотрудники магазина, а сама Дейенерис до верха не доставала. Не карабкаться же ей по стеллажу! И всё-таки она, от природы упрямая, попыталась, засучила рукава свитшота, встала на носочки и потянулась одной рукой вверх. Пока она чертыхалась, что выросла такой коротышкой, сзади появилось какое-то движение: кто-то прижался к ней со спины, опустил ладони на выпятившиеся от натуги ягодицы и, обдав кислым дыханием ухо, поинтересовался недвусмысленно лоснящимся голосом:

— Помочь, красавица?

Дейенерис прошибло судорогой от отвращения. Она была зажата между стеллажом и незнакомым мужиком, который воспользовался безлюдностью этого отдела магазина и решил к ней пристать. Но только Дейенерис собралась ответить что-нибудь едкое и начать вырываться, как вонючее тело с заметным мягким брюшком и чужие руки исчезли, а её саму резко притянули к горячему твёрдому торсу. Это пришёл на подмогу Дрогон, и он был в бешенстве.

— Откати от неё свои яйца, мудила, или я заставлю тебя сожрать их на обед, — рявкнул он. Низкий голос сына отозвался сладкой вибрацией в костях, и Дейенерис почувствовала себя в полной безопасности. Неудачливый извращенец же скукожился от страха — лишь пропищал нечленораздельные извинения, пока бочком пятился к выходу. Спустя минуту его и след простыл.

— Ты в порядке? Он не сделал тебе больно? — встревоженно спросил Дрогон и оглядел мать с ног до головы сверкающими глазами.

— Нет, только облапал. Зря ты так вспылил, — смутилась Дейенерис, переводя дух.

Тёмное лицо Дрогона смялось в гримасе ярости.

— Не зря, — процедил он. — Тот ублюдок тебя трогал. Он заслуживает сдохнуть уже за это.

Его слова ошарашили Дейенерис. В них слышалось столько злобы, ядовитой ревности и убийственной решительности, что она с ужасом представила, что стало бы с тем мужчиной, если бы он успел зайти дальше одних прикосновений.

Дрогон же всё никак не мог успокоиться, всё ощупывал её бока, словно искал видимые повреждения, и как ни в чём не бывало так же уверенно огладил её ягодицы, затянутые в мягкую джинсовую ткань.

Дейенерис бросило в краску от стыда и паники: они же стояли у всех на виду, в магазине! А затем она подумала: «Но кто знает, что я его мать, а он — мой сын?» От этой мысли стало ещё невыносимее. Она отпрянула, опустив голову, и отошла к тележке. Ягодицы горели огнём, словно кожа там резко стала чувствительнее в миллион раз.

— Достань мне четыре белых горшка с самого верха, — прохрипела она Дрогону, боясь поднять глаза.

Тот смотрел на неё, не отрываясь, а во всей его замершей фигуре угадывалась настороженность хищника, почуявшего добычу. Но вскоре Дрогон отмер и без малейшего усилия, лишь немного вытягивая руку, взял несчастные горшки и по одному опустил их в тележку.

Дейенерис расхотелось продолжать покупки. Они направились к кассе в гробовом молчании.

Кассирша, тучная женщина с синими перламутровыми тенями на веках и в очках на цепочке из прошлого столетия, пробивала товары со скоростью черепахи, ползущей по пляжу в самый солнцепёк. Дейенерис нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, давно выложив всё из тележки, а Дрогон складывал вещи в пакет.

— А где пачки с удобрениями? — растерянно огляделась Дейенерис. Она забыла спросить Дрогона о них.

Кассирша с беззаботной ленцой отозвалась:

— Ваш муж их уже забрал.

— Да, дорогая, они у меня, — поддразнил Дрогон мать с непроницаемой маской на лице.

Дейенерис подавилась возмущённым возгласом и едва не выронила банковскую карту, когда расплачивалась — так тряслись её руки.

Позже, волочась за сыном к машине, она осознала, что со вчерашним разговором ничего не кончилось, что чувства Дрогона не могут испариться по щелчку пальцев, как, впрочем, и её. Проблема никуда не делась и теперь лишь туже затягивала петлю на её шее.

Вечером Дейенерис приняла решение поговорить обо всём с Рейгалем. Она отчаянно нуждалась в помощи.


	6. Рейгаль. 1

Рейгаль не ждал от последнего учебного года в школе ничего фееричного, потому что начался тот до боли обыденно: короткая церемония в без особого старания украшенном актовом зале перед уроками, бессмысленные поздравительные речи учителей, в которые никто не вслушивался, половина от всего числа проводимых в этот день скучных занятий, тянувшихся целую вечность, и большая перемена — что в этом может быть интересного? Он с братьями словно и вовсе не уходил на каникулы — сейчас они как всегда обедали на лужайке во внутреннем дворе школы в тени их любимого дерева.

Вообще-то, дерево тут росло всего одно, соблазняя учеников в жаркие солнечные дни прохладой от раскидистой кроны. Но все знали, что это место уже приглядели близнецы Таргариены — и обходили его за километр. Нет, не то чтобы у тех была плохая репутация. Просто Таргариенов побаивались. Рейгаль находил это весьма забавным: они с Визерионом и Дрогоном даже ни разу не загремели на ковёр к директору, так как из кожи вон лезли, чтобы не доставлять проблем и без того занятой маме, которую посреди рабочего дня могли вызвать в школу, а все кругом только и судачили о печальных судьбах неизвестных бедолаг, перешедших дорогу троим близнецам. Может, из-за очаровашки Дрогона, который, на полторы головы возвышаясь над толпой, шествовал по школьным коридорам с лицом отпетого бандюгана, словно на нём было написано крупными буквами: «Глянешь в мою сторону — проведёшь всю оставшуюся жизнь в кабинете стоматолога». Или же из-за Рейгаля и Визериона, сопровождавших его примерно в такой же манере. Как бы то ни было, а их трио прослыло неприкасаемым даже за пределами школы.

Ну, миролюбиво рассуждал Рейгаль, наслаждаясь прохладой тени, остальные могли отвести душу у старенького фонтана перед главным корпусом на той же лужайке. Там-то сейчас и толпилась половина старшеклассников.

— Двенадцатый год кукуем в этой тюряге, а кормить лучше здесь так и не стали, — ворчал развалившийся на траве Визерион, с отвращением ковыряясь в сэндвиче из школьной столовой.

— Куда местным поварам до твоего мастерства, — поддел его Рейгаль, хотя тоже дожёвывал обед без особого аппетита.

Дрогон к их стенаниям не присоединился и молча заглатывал еду как бездонная яма.

— Я не переживу ещё три урока, — вздохнул Визерион и уронил голову на руки.

— Это только так кажется — скоро втянешься, — утешил его Рейгаль, но брат лишь что-то отрицательно промычал в ответ.

Нытьё Визериона всегда забавляло, но Рейгаль всё равно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, потому что Дрогон, улёгшийся сбоку между торчащих корней, за день едва ли сказал и пару слов.

«Что ж, это было ожидаемо», — подумал Рейгаль, вспоминая, как Дрогон с мамой все выходные ходили вокруг друг друга на цыпочках, передвигаясь словно в причудливом танце. И что бы ни случилось во время их субботней поездки в садовый магазин, но маму это не на шутку испугало, раз уж она решилась на откровенный разговор. Признаться, Дрогона после него захотелось придушить, но Дейенерис запретила любые попытки членовредительства, попросив обойтись «более дипломатичными методами». Ха, с Дрогоном — и дипломатичными методами? Ну и задачка…

И всё-таки Рейгаль придумал, как выкрутиться. Он сомневался, сработает ли его план (особенно если учесть, что он пришёл ему в голову каких-то десять минут назад), но попробовать стоило.

Рейгаль залез в рюкзак, вытащил оттуда нетронутую коробочку апельсинового сока и воткнул в неё пластиковую соломинку. Сделав вид, что колеблется, пить или не пить, он обернулся к прикончившему остатки своей еды Дрогону и спросил: «Хочешь?» Брат никогда не отказывался от добавки и, разумеется, потянулся за соком.

Рейгаль раз десять прогнал в голове порядок действий, поэтому почти естественно, словно это чистейшая случайность, «поскользнулся» удерживавшей равновесие второй рукой на траве, сжал картонную коробочку посильнее и выплеснул кислотно-оранжевый сок Дрогону на рубашку.

— Ах ты мразь! — зарычал тот, резко выпрямляясь. На любовно выглаженной и только вчера постиранной Дейенерис рубашке расползалось уродливое пятно. — Я убью тебя, Рейгаль! — предсказуемо вышел из себя Дрогон, пытаясь найти, чем бы промокнуть одежду.

— Бля, прости, прости, пожалуйста! Я случайно! — Рейгаль старался как мог, разыгрывая этот спектакль, но наблюдавший за ними со стороны Визерион с подозрением нахмурился.

— Случайно он, — отмахнулся взбеленившийся Дрогон, который сегодня и без того не отличался сносным расположением духа.

— Надо водой сполоснуть, — подсказал Визерион и пошарил по земле вокруг, — которой ни у кого нет, да? — сник он, когда поиски не увенчались успехом.

— Сними рубашку и прополощи её в фонтане, — подстегнул Рейгаль злющего как чёрт Дрогона.

— А может, ты сам это сделаешь? — зашипел тот. — Это же ты мне её уханькал.

— Давай быстрее, а то засохнет! — не выдержал Рейгаль. Он не мог допустить, чтобы всё пошло наперекосяк — ещё не хватало испортить отношения с братом.

Дрогон выплюнул парочку неприятных ругательств, но таки вскочил на ноги и грозовой тучей направился к фонтану. Прогуливавшиеся по лужайке школьники шарахнулись от него в разные стороны.

— И что это за цирк? — негромко поинтересовался подсевший поближе Визерион. Он, как и Рейгаль, с интересом наблюдал, как Дрогон стаскивает с себя рубашку и окунает её в воду в фонтане, пытаясь отшоркать сок.

— Тшш! Смотри внимательно!

Единственной, кто не отскочил в ужасе от Дрогона, была Маргери Тирелл, до этого преспокойно отдыхавшая рядом с фонтаном. Минутой ранее она болтала там со свитой своих подружек, но даже когда они ринулись прочь от Дрогона, Маргери продолжила как ни чём не бывало печатать сообщения на айфоне аккуратно наманикюренными пальчиками, словно не замечая взбешенного парня в десяти сантиметрах от себя. Дрогон тоже пока не обратил на неё внимания.

— Давай, Маргери, давай же, — бормотал себе под нос Рейгаль, не сводя с них пристального взгляда.

Список причин, по которым он выбрал именно её, наверное, не имел конца. Маргери можно было назвать «девчонкой мечты» в полном смысле этого слова: очаровательное личико, чистая кожа, озорной лисий взгляд, крупные бронзовые кудри, ноги от ушей и такая тонкая талия, что, казалось, её можно обхватить двумя руками, и они сомкнутся в кольцо. Помимо достоинств внешности (а Маргери становилась Королевой школы на ежегодном конкурсе красоты уже шестой раз подряд) она обладала незаурядным умом — в этом Рейгаль убедился на спецкурсе по алгебре, который посещал вместе с ней в прошлом году: учитель не стеснялся восклицать раз за разом: «Браво, мисс Тирелл! У вас как всегда особый подход к видению проблемы!» и ставил ей высший балл по всем самостоятельным. И Рейгаль мог дать голову на отсечение, что характер у Маргери был такой же замечательный, как и её тело. Он до сих пор хранил вырванный из тетради клочок бумаги с ответом к одной заковыристой задачке со спецкурса, который она тихонько положила ему на парту во время занятия. Тогда, подмигнув с игривой улыбкой, Маргери лишь шепнула: «Не за что», а его сердце несколько раз сладко бултыхнулось в груди.

Возможно, Маргери нравилась Рейгалю чуть больше, чем «очень».

Возможно, он планировал познакомиться с ней поближе.

Возможно, он рассчитывал даже начать встречаться с ней.

Но умоляющий взгляд мамы и вид мучающегося Дрогона Рейгаль вынести не мог и с готовностью пожертвовал ради их спокойствия своими собственными желаниями. Он надеялся, что всё пройдёт как надо и им обоим действительно станет легче. Мысленно Рейгаль умолял Маргери оторваться от экрана телефона и опустить свои прекрасные глазки на сгорбившегося над фонтаном брата.

Прошла минута. Дрогон перестал копошиться и выпрямился с зажатой в кулаке насквозь мокрой рубашкой, стоя по пояс голый посреди двора, где на него тайком пялилась половина школы. Ну, было, на что́ пялиться.

Ещё несколько секунд прогромыхнули в ушах Рейгаля с шумом крови, и вот Маргери Тирелл изящно тряхнула кудрявой головой, убрала телефон в карман форменного пиджачка и обернулась к Дрогону со своей ослепительной улыбкой. Рейгаль видел, как шевелятся её губы — Маргери что-то сказала, — Дрогон всплеснул руками, что-то ответив, она шагнула ближе, взяла у него рубашку и сама наклонилась над фонтаном, начав полоскать ту вместо него.

— Не знаю, чё происходит, — пробормотал ошарашенный Визерион, — но я в ахуе.

Рейгаль кивнул. Он не мог поверить, что его план действительно сработал.

Вторая половина школы, оставшаяся сидеть на перемене в четырёх стенах, наверняка сейчас тоже таращилась на эту парочку из всех окон главного корпуса. Потому что поразительное чудо — ДРОГОН ТАРГАРИЕН и МАРГЕРИ ТИРЕЛЛ ОБЩАЮТСЯ — было до этого момента для каждого из них просто немыслимо.

— Я подумал, — захрипел Рейгаль севшим голосом в ухо Визериону, — что раз Дрогон наш близнец, то без рубашки он так же горяч, как и мы с тобой.

— Тонко подмечено, бро, но я всё равно не догоняю, нахера ты это устроил… О, гляди, они разболтались.

И правда, Маргери продолжала улыбаться и что-то говорить, пока аккуратно выжимала спасённую рубашку на траву. При этом она не сводила с Дрогона заинтересованно мерцающих глаз, а тот хмуро таращился на неё, наверняка буркая всякую хрень. Но Маргери ничего не смущало — она заливисто рассмеялась, расправила рубашку и приложила её прямо к голой груди Дрогона, разглаживая мокрую ткань по смуглой коже ухоженными ладошками. Золотые колечки на тонких пальцах блеснули в лучах полуденного солнца.

— Байки про это будут ходить по школе до конца времён, — присвистнул Визерион.

Рейгаль позволил себе выдохнуть и откинулся спиной на шершавый ствол дерева. Первый этап хитроумного плана, который он составил буквально на ходу, чтобы выполнить данное маме обещание в как можно более сжатые сроки, был успешно пройден. И теперь, когда всё ещё полуголый Дрогон и Маргери зашагали к ним с Визерионом вдвоём, продолжая разговаривать, Рейгаль понял, что пора переходить ко второму. А если уж он умудрился познакомить Дрогона и первую красавицу школы, то свести их вместе тоже получится. О том, как у него самого всё внутри сжималось от одной мысли об этом, Рейгаль предпочитал не думать.

Дрогон наконец дотопал до дерева, швырнул рубашку к рюкзаку и опустился в поисках сменной одежды перед своей сумкой, в которой носил на занятия по баскетболу спортивную форму. А Маргери, словно сияющий ангел, невесомо парящий над землёй, материализовалась за его плечом и остановилась рядом с Рейгалем, выставив вперёд стройную ножку.

— Привет, мальчики!


	7. Дрогон. 5

Порой Дрогону казалось, что его насильно усадили в машину времени и заставили ускоренно проживать собственную жизнь. Ещё только вчера он с братьями не знал, куда деться от безделья на каникулах, а сегодня уже до седьмого пота гонялся с мечом по спортзалу под неистовые крики тренера, киснул от скуки на уроках и ходил на свидания с новоиспечённой девушкой.

Насчёт Маргери его тоже одолевали сомнения: слишком уж быстро они сошлись, слишком уж легко она согласилась начать отношения, словно только и ждала, когда он появится перед ней у фонтана с той проклятой рубашкой — спасибо засранцу Рейгалю, который решил вдруг примерить амплуа деревенской клуши.

Возможно, в этом иррациональном ощущении была виновата динамичная школьная жизнь. А возможно, всё та же Маргери, не дававшая Дрогону ни минуты покоя — она даже влилась в их дружное трио и с удовольствием проводила время со всеми близнецами Таргариенами, хотя до этого двенадцать лет словно в упор их не замечала.

Маргери часто без стеснения говорила ему, что он милый. Дрогон не понимал какой смысл она вкладывала в это слово. Возможно, она имела в виду противоречивую природу его натуры? В самом деле, Дрогон мог одновременно и всячески ухаживать за ней, исполняя малейшую прихоть, и одновременно сыпать малоприятными ругательствами да брюзжать из-за «непомерных желаний некоторых избалованных особ». Дрогон был странным существом: все его хорошие поступки омрачались грубым, вызывающим исполнением, но Маргери обладала должной проницательностью, чтобы увидеть яркие угли под слоем непритязательного пепла. Она стала первой, кому он действительно нравился, кроме мамы и братьев, которые любили его несмотря ни на какие выходки. И Дрогон за это был готов впустить Маргери в круг избранных, именуемый семьей.

С Маргери Дрогону, Рейгалю и Визериону стало не так скучно в школе, потому что она оказалась действительно классной девчонкой, не стеснявшейся валяться с тремя парнями под заветным деревом и заходить к ним в класс на переменах. С ней всегда было, о чём поболтать, хотя Дрогон совсем не умел поддерживать сложные темы и оставлял это Рейгалю, чёртовому отличнику, самому умному из близнецов.

Но Рейгаль тоже переменился: стал более замкнутым, непривычно задумчивым, а при Маргери так вообще словно воды в рот набирал, раскрывая его, только если братья чуяли неладное. Дрогон видел, что Рейгаль что-то скрывает, но пока не решил, стоит ли того расспрашивать. В конце концов, в случае реальной проблемы Рейгаль молчать не стал бы — в этом Дрогон не сомневался.

Стоило Маргери начать проводить время с близнецами Таргариенами, и вся школа, словно разворошённый пчелиный улей, встала на уши от поползших слухов о них четверых — иногда не самого приемлемого содержания. Кое-кому это не понравилось в особенности. Маргери однажды шокировала братьев, сказав, что какое-то время встречалась с Джоффри Ланнистером, а чуть позже тот шокировал уже их всех: сняв пропитанную лицемерием маску «примерного мальчика», он припёрся к Маргери в класс и начал выяснять отношения, обозвал бывшую девушку «потаскухой» на глазах у одноклассников — приревновал к новому бойфренду. Возможно, Джоффри решил, что чистенькая репутация позволит сойти этой выходке ему с рук, и весь негатив обрушится на Маргери. По счастливой случайности одновременно с ним проведать ту решил и Рейгаль, который привык обмениваться с девушкой конспектами по алгебре. Разумеется, он за шкирку выставил лощеного львёнка с лицом гиены вон из класса. Узнав о случившемся, и остальные близнецы Таргариены тогда пришли в бешенство, едва не собрались подпалить Джоффри его жиденькую гриву, но Маргери остановила их, предупредив:

— За спиной Джоффри стоит его мамаша, а под ней ходит весь учительский состав школы. Да и Джоффри сам тот ещё ублюдок. С ним лучше не связываться, я не просто так с ним порвала.

На вопрос «А какого чёрта ты вообще начала с ним встречаться?!» Маргери ответила, что «сперва Джоффри показался ей очень обходительным». Тем не менее вся его обходительность испарилась в мгновение ока, когда Маргери не обнаружила своей кандидатуры в списке конкурса на выбор Королевы школы — впервые за шесть лет, в течение которых её имя вписывали туда автоматически даже без подачи заявки. Дрогона и эта новость взбесила: он заметил, что Маргери расстроилась, хоть и не подала виду. Тогда Дрогон ещё удивился, что девушка стала так важна для него, поскольку в самом начале их отношений он не рассчитывал и на что, кроме пары приятных свиданий в постели.

Короче, Маргери тормошила его, не давала увязнуть в мрачных мыслях, которые были сосредоточены в основном вокруг отдалившейся Дейенерис, и иногда это приходилось очень кстати: стоило Дрогону увидеть Джона Сноу, который с какой-то стати зачастил к ним домой в гости, и волна безудержной ярости норовила прорвать последнюю наспех выстроенную плотину самоконтроля. О Господи, как же Дрогон его ненавидел. Ненавидел его холодную улыбку, теплевшую при одном взгляде на мать, ненавидел синие розы, которые Сноу таскал ей на порог ебучими охапками, даже его от филигранно выстриженной бородёнки тянуло блевать. Но ещё хуже было видеть, что Дейенерис это нравилось.

В те дни, когда Джон Сноу «радовал» своим очередным визитом, Дрогон обычно безо всяких объяснений уходил из дома — и почти каждый раз к Маргери, в шикарном особняке которой никто не запрещал ночевать по необходимости. Хотя воспоминание о разочарованном лице мамы резало его изнутри тупым ножом всё то время, которое Дрогон проводил в объятиях девушки, а приходившие от неё с регулярной периодичностью СМС с обеспокоенными вопросами: «Дрогон, ты где? Почему не возвращаешься?» выворачивали сердце наизнанку.

Правда, Дрогон сразу понял, что не испытывает к Маргери ничего, кроме глубокой симпатии. И даже умопомрачительный секс не разжигал никакой огонь в его сердце. Он просто молча таскался за ней по кафешкам, торговым центрам и паркам, волоча пакеты с барахлом, которое она не глядя покупала, молча слушал и кивал, когда она говорила, и покорно отвечал на дежурные поцелуи с требуемой долей энтузиазма. И оттого Дрогон никак не мог взять в толк, почему Маргери до сих пор его не кинула: только слепая бы не заметила, как он холоден. Что-то во всём этом было неладно, что-то он упускал… Но Маргери не подавала виду, что её смущает его отстранённость, или же вообще ничего такого не испытывала, в полной мере наслаждаясь их странными отношениями. Она даже ходила смотреть его тренировки по баскетболу, хотя Дрогон мог поклясться, что ни одна нормальная девчонка не высидела бы больше десяти минут в пыльном, провонявшем мужским по́том и хлоркой шумном школьном спортзале по доброй воле.

Когда он озвучил свои опасения по поводу Маргери братьям, Рейгаль ни с того ни с сего реанимировался: принялся в красках описывать, какая та замечательная, и подробно объяснять, почему нельзя её бросать. Визерион, глядя на них, лишь протянул выразительное: «Бля-я-я-я…» таким тоном, словно Дрогон был единственным в мире человеком, который не понимал, что вообще у них всех происходит. А Дрогон на самом деле ничего не понимал. Он никогда не отличался проницательностью. И с каждым днём ситуация бесила его всё больше.

***

— С кем это ты всё время переписываешься? У меня появилась соперница? — полусерьёзно спросила однажды Маргери, когда они лежали с Дрогоном в её комнате на воздушной двуспальной кровати, застеленной шёлковым покрывалом, и слушали музыку: Маргери по очереди включала на ноутбуке свои любимые песни, пытаясь нащупать соприкосновения в их предпочтениях.

— С мамой, — отозвался Дрогон и продолжил стукать пальцами по экрану телефона, как и минутой ранее: Дейенерис не в первый раз возмущалась, что он стал меньше времени проводить дома и возвращался затемно (если вообще возвращался), и Дрогон, тоже не в первый раз, переводил стрелки на их отношения, парируя хлёстким: «Ты же мне не отчитываешься, куда ездишь по вечерам со своим Джоном Сноу!» Так их переписка затягивалась на часы.

— С мамой? — удивилась Маргери и подсела ближе, перекинув свои стройные ножки через его бёдра.

— Да, с мамой. А что?

— Да ничего, — ответила девушка, но внимательно всмотрелась в его сосредоточенное лицо. — Вы, получается, с ней близки?

— Типа того.

— Хм, круто. Кстати! А познакомь меня с ней!

Дрогон аж оторвал взгляд от телефона и с удивлением обернулся на оживившуюся Маргери.

— Зачем? — в недоумении спросил он.

— Ну я же твоя девушка, сладкий, — улыбнулась та и непринуждённо скользнула гладкой ступнёй вдоль его ноги, — мы вместе уже полтора месяца — нужно узнать друг друга поближе. И вообще, я хочу сходить к вам в гости, ты ни разу меня не приглашал.

«Я никогда никого домой не приглашал», — подумал Дрогон, но, вспомнив, что братья уже привыкли к Маргери и наслаждались её компанией, решил, что те против не будут. К тому же ему хотелось посмотреть, как на такой поворот отреагирует Дейенерис: он ещё не говорил ей, что начал встречаться с девушкой. Хотя если учесть, насколько реже они стали общаться после того ужасного разговора в её спальне, за исключением переписки, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Но ещё больше Дрогона выводило из себя поведение мамы, которая, видимо, надеялась, что у них всё останется по-прежнему. Ха, Дрогону даже находиться в её присутствии было больно: он чувствовал себя отвергнутым, ненужным, и все попытки Дейенерис доказать ему, что это не так, оказывались безрезультатными. В мозгу Дрогона застыла глупая установка, что раз она не даёт прикасаться к себе и целовать, как он того хочет, то обычные проявления материнской любви — это просто бессмысленный фарс, очередной способ отгородиться от него.

— Окей, — кивнул наконец Дрогон, наблюдая, как лицо Маргери озаряет довольная улыбка, — суббота подойдёт?

***

Дрогон предупредил Дейенерис о визите Маргери всего за пару часов до её появления, обмолвившись поздним субботним утром после завтрака за мытьём посуды:

— У меня есть девушка. Сегодня она приедет к нам в гости. Можно?

Дейенерис сжала в руках полотенце, недолго помолчала и сказала лишь:

— Зачем спрашиваешь разрешения, раз уже пригласил её?

Дрогону захотелось взять тарелку, которую он тёр губкой, и со всей дури швырнуть её в стену — прямо в ту, что была обклеена их семейными фотографиями.

— Вдруг ты против, — глухо прорычал он, сдержавшись.

— Нет, дорогой, я не против, — попыталась мягко улыбнуться Дейенерис. Но Дрогон не мог не заметить, что из её движений пропала прежняя лёгкость, словно сейчас она тщательно продумывала каждое своё слово и действие. — Рейгаль упоминал, что у тебя кто-то появился… Я рада за тебя, — добавила мама и осмелилась прикоснуться к его плечу влажной от воды рукой.

Тот вздрогнул. Вниз по позвоночнику прошёл электрический разряд. Даже такой незначительный контакт будил в Дрогоне опасное, тёмное существо, днями и ночами жаждущее заглотить своей чёрной пастью недосягаемый, запретный свет, чтобы навсегда укрыть тот от посторонних глаз и наслаждаться упоительной чистотой в одиночку, даже если свет мог погаснуть от первого же касания. Дейенерис и правда была воплощением всего самого прекрасного для Дрогона: она не только подарила жизнь ему и его братьям, двум близнецам, идеальным продолжениям его души, но и затмевала собой целый мир — тот блекнул рядом с её красотой и со всей любовью, которая наполняла её сердце.

Дрогон знал о мерзкой твари внутри себя. Он травился этой грязью каждый божий день, но будто наркоман, не способный слезть со смертельной иглы, продолжал упиваться разрушительным вожделением и подпитывал его воспоминаниями о тех разах, когда до тела матери удавалось дорваться силой. Дрогон ненавидел себя и за это. Ненавидел, как быстро улетучивалось удовольствие, открывая ужас содеянного. Дрогон больше не хотел пугать маму, не хотел пытаться сблизиться против её воли — только не так. Поэтому он позволял ненасытному чудовищу глодать себя вместо неё и старался не думать, когда мясо на костях самоконтроля закончится.

Дейенерис с беспокойством всмотрелась в его профиль. Её чистые распущенные волосы пушились вокруг маленького лица подобно ангельскому ореолу и вьющимися белоснежными прядями стекали на хрупкие плечи, словно лунный свет.

Дрогон смотрел куда угодно, только не в её глаза: боялся снова забыться в них и потерять контроль. Он тряхнул плечом, скидывая её руку, и Дейенерис виновато поморщилась, будто причинила боль. Дрогон давно не получал от неё бо́льшей ласки, чем такое вот едва ощутимое прикосновение, а мама не решалась дотрагиваться до него, как раньше.

— Думаю, тебе стоит переодеться перед приездом гостьи, — подсказала Дейенерис и продолжила вытирать чистые тарелки.

Дрогон с тоской подумал, что их отношения, возможно, навсегда останутся лежать в руинах прежней исключительной близости.

«Если я не смогу переубедить её».

***

Маргери приехала после полудня. Дрогон вышел встретить её, помог выбраться из малинового Шевроле, подержав сумочку и неизвестную корзинку с накинутой поверх салфеткой. Одетая в просторное кашемировое пальто и берет золотого цвета, под которым её бронзовые кудри переливались тёплым блеском, Маргери чмокнула его в губы со словами:

— Я опоздала?

— Ничуть, — успокоил её Дрогон, вытирая рот от следов помады, и полюбопытствовал: — Что в корзинке?

— Вишнёвый пирог. Бабушка просила отдать его твоей маме. Она дома?

— Да, проходи.

Маргери с интересом оглядела небольшой, но ухоженный сад, пока следовала за Дрогоном через двор. В прихожей, сняв верхнюю одежду, она минут пять проторчала у зеркала, поправляя волосы и разглаживая складки на юбке. Дрогон удивился: Маргери нервничала.

— Дрогон, представишь меня своей спутнице? — это появилась Дейенерис. Стоя в дверях кухни, она пристально рассматривала изящную девушку рядом с сыном и плотнее затянула пояс на своём тонком голубом кардигане.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Таргариен! — засияла Маргери, не нуждавшаяся в чьей-либо помощи, чтобы завести новое знакомство. Она расправила плечи и ловким движением выхватила у Дрогона из рук корзинку, шагнув вперёд. — Меня зовут Маргери Тирелл. Рада встрече с вами.

Дрогон по себе знал, что противостоять очарованию улыбки Маргери было невозможно. Ведь как говорят? Красивый человек красив во всём? Это про Маргери. Вот и Дейенерис, сперва показавшаяся насторожённой, заметно расслабилась и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Что ж, слухи не врали: ты настоящая красавица, Маргери, — сказала она.

Дрогон с кислой миной подошёл к ним. Приветливое выражение лица мамы его удручило.

— Ой, да ну что вы, — притворно засмущалась Маргери и протянула Дейенерис корзинку. — Это скромный презент от моей любимой бабушки, Оленны Тирелл. Она выразила горячее желание познакомиться с вами при случае.

Дейенерис, как и Дрогон, удивилась, но поблагодарила девушку, приняла пирог и отнесла его на кухню, сказав, что он как раз к чаю.

Дрогон видел бабушку Маргери всего раз, когда та взялась представить их друг другу. Это оказалась пожилая, но бойкая женщина в дорогом костюме и причудливой шляпке, с цепким взглядом и острым языком.

— Да уж, хоро́ш! Вот это я понимаю — истинная Таргариенская стать. Отличный выбор, внучка, — многозначительно произнесла тогда Оленна, оглядев его с ног до головы, отчего Дрогон почувствовал себя молодым жеребцом на выставке породистых скакунов. Он и подумать не мог, что странная бабка знает Таргариенов, а уж тем более Дейенерис. И уж тем более он сомневался, что Оленна сама приготовила пирог: они жили с Маргери в настоящем дворце, с кучей комнат, прислугой и даже дурацким лабиринтом из кустов на прилегающей к огромному поместью Тиреллов территории, так что и поваров у неё было предостаточно.

— Твоя мама просто безумно красивая! И такая молодая, я даже не ожидала, — зашептала Маргери ему на ухо. Дрогон кивнул:

— Она самая красивая женщина в мире.

— Какой же ты милый! А почему вы братьями совсем не похожи на неё?

Он пожал плечами:

— Наверное, лицами пошли в отца.

Сказав это, Дрогон задумался. На краю сознания загорелась неясная мысль, но он не успел ухватить её, потому что со второго этажа спустился Визерион и принялся обниматься и болтать с Маргери.

— Вот это сюрприз, брат! — признался тот. И добавил чуть тише: — Рейгаль от радости инфаркт словит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — зашептал Дрогон, воспользовавшись моментом: Маргери ушла на кухню, чтобы помочь Дейенерис собрать поднос для чаепития.

Брат только вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Да ничего, не зыркай такими страшными глазами. Просто ты не сказал нам, что приведёшь её домой.

— Забыл.

— Ну-ну, забыл он…

Пить чай Визерион отказался, отмахнувшись:

— Я, в отличие от некоторых, не собираюсь оставлять всю домашку на последний момент. Да и средний балл подтянуть не помешает. А вот пирог попробую.

С добрым куском выпечки в руке он ушёл обратно в комнату близнецов, где продолжал торчать Рейгаль, не спешивший почему-то приветствовать гостью, а Дрогон, Маргери и Дейенерис расположились в гостиной. Пока Маргери по-свойски разливала чай по чашкам, а Дрогон приводил в порядок гору подушек на диване, Дейенерис, поёжившись, негромко сказала:

— Сегодня так холодно. Думаю, стоит растопить камин. Схожу за дровами.

Дрогон не успел опомниться, а она уже вышла из комнаты. Недолго думая, он попросил Маргери подождать и выскочил следом, чертыхаясь: мама совсем рехнулась, раз собралась тащить тяжеленные поленья сама. У неё же такая нежная кожа, сколько заноз она может насобирать!

Дрова хранились в небольшой поленнице на заднем дворе за верандой, и Дрогон действительно увидел маму там: она уже натягивала грязные дырявые рукавицы, хотя была одета совсем не для подобной работы.

— Дай сюда! — проворчал Дрогон, подлетев к ней, и стянул рукавицы с её белых ладошек. Дейенерис с удивлением на него уставилась.

— Дрогон, зачем ты оставил Маргери? Это невежливо.

— А зачем ты пошла за этими треклятыми дровами, когда у тебя в доме есть трое взрослых сыновей? Или что, так сложно было попросить именно меня?!

Дейенерис замялась и в смущении поправила волосы, которые от ветра лезли в лицо.

— Не сложно, но… я же хозяйка и должна следить, чтобы гостям было у нас комфортно.

— О, неужели? Но Маргери — моя гостья, ты не обязана калечиться, чтобы понравиться ей, — злился Дрогон, выбирая поленья получше.

— Дрогон, что ты несёшь? — растерялась Дейенерис.

Тот выпрямился, с легкостью удерживая одной рукой целую охапку дров. Хотел бы он объяснить маме, как от одной мысли, что она может пораниться даже незначительно, его одолевает исступленная ярость. Но не нашёл нужных слов.

— Просто иди в дом, хорошо? — произнёс Дрогон чуть мягче, бросив взгляд на её голые коленки под раздувшимся от ветра подолом белого льняного платья. И зачем она надела платье в такой день? — Сегодня и правда пакостная погода, не стоит тебе торчать тут на холоде.

Взгляд Дейенерис потеплел, наполнился благодарностью и любовью.

До дома они дошли в молчании. Там мама удалилась к себе в комнату со словами: «Не буду вам мешать», и Дрогон остался стоять в коридоре один с дровами и своим разочарованием.

«Неужели тебе всё равно, что я обнимаю и целую другую? Неужели влечение, которое я почувствовал через наш последний поцелуй, мне лишь померещилось?»

В гостиной Дрогон к своему удивлению обнаружил Рейгаля — тот пытался поддержать беседу с Маргери. Брат, который наверняка уже закончил все уроки и не имел других поводов отсиживаться наверху, кинул на него полный страдания взгляд. Дрогон опустился перед камином, затолкал дрова в топку и подумал, как ему это всё надоело. Он решил, что разберётся со странным поведением Рейгаля прямо сейчас, лишь представится возможность.

А вот Маргери, наоборот, с какого-то перепугу чуть ли не светилась от счастья.

— Мальчики, у вас такой уютный дом. Чем вы обычно занимаетесь по выходным? — говорила она, прихлёбывая горячий чай с изяществом истинной леди.

— Дома и сидим, — буркнул Дрогон и поджёг спичку. Дрова с неохотой разгорелись.

— Что, вообще безвылазно тут торчите? А как развлекаетесь? — удивилась Маргери.

— Иногда кино смотрим, — подал голос Рейгаль.

Маргери словно только того и ждала:

— Так давайте посмотрим что-нибудь вместе!

— Да пожалуйста, — вздохнул Дрогон, которому уже было начхать на развитие их свидания: он всё гадал, что же почувствовала мама, увидев его с другой девушкой, почти такой же красивой, как она сама. Ревнует ли она, даже если не хочет в этом признаваться?

— Надо пошариться по каналам, я так давно ни с кем не смотрела фильмы. Дрогон, почему ты ни разу не сводил меня в кинотеатр? — проворчала Маргери и закликала по пульту от телевизора. Раздался знаменитый саундтрек Алана Сильвестри. — О, вот что-то стоящее. Дрогон, садись ко мне, — она похлопала ладонью по месту рядом с собой на диване, и повернулась к Рейгалю: — Ты тоже — с другой стороны.

— Нет, я, пожалуй, останусь в кресле. К огню поближе, — увильнул тот с кислой рожей.

— Как знаешь, — Маргери поджала губы, словно не ожидала услышать отказ, и с нарочитым вниманием стала следить за первым появлением Делориана в кадре: на начало фильма они не попали.

Дрогону хотелось подойти и хорошенько встряхнуть брата, чтобы тот наконец выдал объяснения такому поведению. Разве Маргери ему что-то сделала? Между ними никак кошка пробежала. Тем не менее пришлось усесться на диван к девушке — не устраивать же скандал при ней. Дрогону, по правде говоря, и смотреть «Назад в будущее» не хотелось: фильм он уже видел. Но обстановка в гостиной переменилась, заставив его наблюдать за поведением тех двоих: между Маргери, откинувшейся спиной ему на грудь, и Рейгалем, которой будто сидел не в удобном кресле, а на неотшлифованной доске с торчащими отовсюду гвоздями, возникло гудящее от недосказанности ситуации напряжение. А когда Маргери вытянула длинные ноги в телесных капроновых колготках и положила их на подлокотник кресла (наверное, тоже захотела погреться теплом весело потрескивающего камина), Рейгаль вжался в его противоположную сторону с таким пришибленным видом, что Дрогон не выдержал:

— А ну поди сюда, — низко прогудел он и поманил брата нетерпеливым жестом свободной руки — вторая покоилась на плече невозмутимой Маргери.

Тот еле заметно помотал головой и попытался взглядом упросить брата не делать этого.

Дрогон одними губами произнёс: «Ко мне. Быстро», и Рейгаль таки повиновался — обойдя диван сзади, он сел и пристроился сбоку, весь зажатый, до безобразия нервный. Дрогон заставил его наклониться к своему уху, сграбастав за шею тяжёлой ладонью, и прошипел на грани слышимости:

— Что это всё, блядь, такое? Что у тебя случилось?

Маргери смотрела фильм с вниманием неподвижной куклы, даже не моргала, не замечая шепчущихся братьев то ли из тактичности, то ли намеренно.

Рейгаль рвано дышал Дрогону в щёку. Тот чувствовал, как часто трепещут его ресницы, задевая кожу.

— Я объясню. Потом, — прошептал Рейгаль.

Дрогон позволил ему эту передышку и отстранился, но не дал брату пересесть обратно в кресло, пригвоздив весом второй руки. Он чувствовал, как Рейгаль ломал голову, чтобы успеть заготовить хоть парочку отговорок, но Дрогон знал, что брату не удастся обмануть его.

«Мы близнецы, в конце концов. Я знаю все твои уловки, как и ты — мои».

Они продолжили смотреть фильм, но вряд ли хоть кто-то следил за сюжетом — каждый был погружён в собственные мысли.

Первой тухлая атмосфера доконала Маргери:

— Мне надоело сидеть на месте. Поехали кататься! — сказал она и выключила телевизор.

— Куда? — хором спросили братья.

— У меня есть идея, — в по-кошачьи распахнутых миндалевидных глазах Маргери загорелся хитрый огонёк. — Я знаю, как нам развлечься.

— Тогда позову Визериона, — воспользовался предлогом улизнуть Рейгаль, но девушка остановила его:

— Нет, только мы втроём. Это будет наша секретная поездка. К тому же Визи вроде собрался позаниматься.

Парни с подозрением переглянулись, но Маргери всё уговаривала, поторапливала их, и те всё же согласились: Дрогон — из принципа «желание дамы — закон», а Рейгаль чёрт знает почему.

Пока Рейгаль с Маргери мыли чашки из-под чая и одевались, Дрогон пошёл предупредить маму об их отъезде. Но, когда он постучал в дверь её спальни, ему никто не ответил. Помявшись на пороге, он позволил себе войти.

Дейенерис спала. Точнее, она задремала, уронив на пол книжку, которую читала. Дрогон поднял её, посмотрел на обложку издания какого-то из романов Виктора Гюго в оригинале и положил на прикроватный столик. Ему не понравилась поза, в которой лежала мама: скрючившись, подобрав под себя ноги, она свернулась калачиком на покрывале и хмурилась даже через сон. Дрогон отыскал глазами небольшой бумажный календарик, втиснутый в щель на корпусе будильника, и нашёл день, обведённый красной ручкой — сегодняшний. Живя с мамой в одной комнате, пользуясь её ванной, он узнал, как она отслеживает наступление критических дней и как она при этом мучается. Дейенерис никогда не жаловалась на плохое самочувствие, а Дрогон не мог представить, правда ли так ужасна эта боль, но он видел, сколько обезболивающих она порой пила и с каким трудом ей давалась работа по дому. Как-то раз он спросил Дейенерис, почему ей так больно, и та с улыбкой сказала:

— Когда я была беременна, мой живот был едва ли не больше меня самой. Ну, так мне казалось. Вы, мальчики, умудрились поместья там втроём. Поэтому врачам пришлось немного помочь вам появиться на свет. Это… не прошло бесследно.

Услышанное ужаснуло Дрогона. Знание, что своим рождением они травмировали маму, причинило ему настоящую боль. С тех пор он искал способы, как бы облегчить её страдания. Увы, чаще всего единственным выходом оставались всё те же таблетки.

Он укрыл Дейенерис второй половиной покрывала, поправил серебристые волосы, которые та не посчитала нужным заплетать в выходной день, сходил за обезболивающим в ванную, набрал стакан воды на кухне и поставил это всё на столик у её кровати. Там же он положил записку:

_«Уехал с Рейгалем и Маргери кататься на машине. Постараюсь вернуться до темноты. Дрогон»._

Больше всего он хотел бы остаться здесь, забраться рядом с мамой на кровать и обнять её, чтобы прогнать боль из её тела жаром своего, как позволялось бы сделать раньше. Но не теперь.

Из коридора донёсся плохо различимый голос Маргери, зовущей его. Дрогон выскользнул из спальни и оставил Дейенерис одну.

Знал бы он тогда, что при всём желании не сможет выполнить обещание вернуться вовремя.


End file.
